From the Beginning
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, friends since childhood. Inseparable, Lucy the mistress and Natsu the kind friendly servant. What happens when they run away from the Heartfilia manor and get separated? Will they find each other again? NaLu. AU (I do not own Fairy Tail.)
1. Chapter 1: Layla and Lucy

**Hey guys, I had a dream about a part of this and it was REALLY fun and kinda romantic, so I built a story off of it and I hope you like it!**

**Normal POV**

Jude Heartfilia dragged his wife, Layla, who was still in her nightgown, with a bag over her head and her wrists tied, away from the five story estate and into the forest. Once he reached the forest, he traveled into a secluded area near a small lake and, thinking they were alone, threw off the bag covering her bloodied face and pulled out a syringe full of glowing, green liquid. Little did he know, there was a small, pink haired boy hiding in the bushes.

"Layla, I've had enough of you're crap! I'm putting an end to it, once and for all!" The man said, a vicious sneer on his face. "You don't care that I hide my beatings from Lucy or that I don't give her any! You just keep being the annoying b**** you are! Well, I've had enough!" He held up the syringe. "This is full of deadly poison that will give you a slow agonising death! Maybe when you're paralysed, you'll think about your actions!" He shouted, shoving the syringe in her neck and shoving the contents in, then throwing the syringe into the lake, and walking away, as the woman fainted.

The little boy surged forward to the woman laying there, not moving due to much pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, very worried for the woman. He knew she was most certainly not, it was just common courtesy to ask. That's what Igneel taught him at least.

She slowly shook her head, her brown eyes filled with pain and fear, her blonde hair flowing down her beaten face. "Please... stay with... my daughter... save her... from her...father." she whispered so faintly that he only heard it because if his Dragon Slayer ears.

"I will. I promise." He knew he could just follow either Jude's or Layla's scent back to her daughter and their house.

"Thank...you. Wait... give her this." she said with pain, and held out a ring with two keys on it. Two golden zodiac key with the symbol Aquarius and Cancer on them. And then she suddenly turned stiff. She was paralyzed. The boy stayed with her until her eyes went blank and her last breath was breathed.

"I will always protect your daughter. I will never see her harmed easily. You may rest in peace knowing I will always be there with her." The pink haired boy said, tucking the keys into a safe place n

**Timeskip~ morning time**

A young girl woke up to the sun peak in above the mountains nearby. She smiled. Today was Tuesday. On Tuesday, she would abandon her studies with her mother to go to the market and socialize.

She ran downstairs without a second thought, where her mom always waited for her at the dining room table. Instead of seeing her mom, she saw a pink haired, black eyed boy in front of the table.

"May I help you?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, so rude of me. I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia." She thought he saw recognition in his eyes, but it was gone so fast she thought she'd imagined it. "Who are you?" She asked, standing in front of the table and starting at him.

"I am Natsu Dragneel!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Well, Natsu Dragneel, as I asked before, may I help you?" Lucy asked politely.

"Uh, not right now, a Mrs. Spetto came and got me all... helped up?" He asked, suddenly confused as to how to say that.

"Oh, so Mrs. Spetto helped you? Yeah, she's nice like that. I really like her. " Lucy smiled. They were chatting away while Jude was walking down the stairs, smiling to himself thinking '_She's gone! She's finally out of my life! You did it Jude!'_

So when he was at the table, he cleared his throat and said. "Lucy, I am very sorry, but your mother died yesterday."

Lucy stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at her father, shocked and appalled. "H-h-how?" She cried.

"Well, she got very very very VERY sick yesterday and the doctor didn't make it in time to save her. People are coming later on too help build a grave for her." He pretended to choke up.

_'Liar', _Natsu thought, _'I know the truth and one day I WILL expose you!' _Natsu rubbed the keys the mother wanted to give her daughter.

**So, how was it? Sorry, I had to do that. Nali fans kept saying "well Lisanna and Natsu are childhood friends." So I made Natsu and Lucy childhood friends. Nothing against Lisanna or NaLi, just I think NaLu is better. Tell me how it was through a review, and I will try to update again today!**


	2. Chapter 2: First and Last Beating

**Hey guys, I'm back! *cheers* Thank you! Thank you very much! I missed you to! Oh and before I forget, thank you Rose Tiger, JayandNya4evr, and Madnessotako for reviewing!*more cheers* Enjoy this chapter!**

**Normal POV**

A devastated Lucy ran upstairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She sat there, on her bed, thinking, _he's lying, it's not true, she would never leave! _Then a soft knock came at the door and the salmon haired boy came in.

"You okay? Need someone to talk to?" He asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure. You seem to know, like exactly what to do in these situations." She questioned.

"Yeah, my mom died a while ago and just wanted these things and didn't get a lot of it."

"That's sad. So, how'd you get past it?" She inquired.

"I realized that if my mom was still around, she wouldn't want me to be unhappy and that I still had people who loved me." He smiled softly, his onyx eyes gazing into her chocolate ones.

"You're right, so thanks. Dad's not very into the chatting thing. He wanted a boy and when he got me, he was angry." She said sadly.

"Well, the maids and servants love you. I have only been down there once for about 30 seconds but the place is buzzing with conversation of you and your generosity. They say that Layla's spirit lives in you."

"Thanks, you helped a hard time become a lot easier for me." Lucy said, while pulling Natsu into an embrace.

"Anything for a friend, right?" His grin widened.

After a few minutes, they walked downstairs and saw Jude drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Gotten over your cry fest I see." He said, annoyed.

"Do you not care that mom died?!" Lucy growled.

"Why should I? All she's ever given me is something I never wanted." He said, flipping a page.

"So you don't feel anything?!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

"I feel happy and content, I feel something." Jude replied, calmly taking a loud sip from his cup.

Natsu glared at him. He could never get the image of him killing Layla out I of his head. He can't expose Jude yet... He will once he gains the trust of the people here. That's what he's decided and he never breaks his promises.

**Timeskip~ one month**

True to his word, Natsu is about to expose Jude. Should he expose him to the Royal Army or just the Heartfilia manor? Jude has enough power that he can probably convince the police Natsu was lying, so maybe the manor first and then later on the Royal Army.

He was sitting in front of Layla's grave with Lucy beside him. _I'm gonna give your keys to Luce as an Easter present. I'm sure she'll love them. I watch over Lucy, in fact I check on her around 8:00 through the window. She likes having a friend she can talk to about the day. In fact, she's right here if you want to talk to her. RIP. _He thought.

Natsu got up and Lucy and him went back to the manor, chatting.

"So, how as your day been?" He asked.

"Fine, today in school I learned about the government." She said, a slightly bored expression coming to her face. "I know it's important, but why do I have to learn about it in 2nd grade?"

"Who knows? Maybe you're at a 6th grade history level."

"Maybe."

"...Luce do you trust me?" He suddenly said.

"Yeah, with all my heart." She replied, smiling. "Why?"

"Um," he gulped. "No reason... but thanks for trusting me."

"Okay, no problem..." She said.

"So, is your dad treating you alright?" He asked, remembering his promise to Layla.

"No... He ignores me except when he needs me for something and it's p***ing me off!" She exclaimed, her voice raising to a shout.

"Hey, you're only 6 and its not ladylike to swear." Natsu teased.

Lucy laughed. "If you think I care about what's ladylike and what isn't, you don't know me at all! S***face!" Her grin grew and she ran towards the manor.

"Get your booty back here, Lucy!" He ran after her, caught up to her quick, tagged her, and yelled. "You're it!" Then he ran the other way.

"You're SO DEAD, Dragneel!" She shouted, whipping around and chasing him.

At the manor, Jude watched angrily through the huge window in his office.

"That boy," Jude hissed "he's making Lucy defiant and carefree. He must go! He will suffer the fate of Layla!"

**Timeskip~ that night- 7:00**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was sitting on her bed, reading her favorite book by Zekua Melon, when her father barged into her room.

"Hello, Father." She said in an emotionless tone, quickly standing up in respect. "What may I do for you?"

"Don't you act like that with me, Lucy!" He spat. He quickly closed the space between Lucy and him and pushed her back on the bed. "You're just like your mother! Stupid, arrogant Layla, who I killed!" He smiled at her reaction.

She was petrified. Why would he do that? She knew he hated her mother, but never thought he'd go to such extremes to get rid of her. Then she felt something hit her arm and hissed. She realized that Jude was standing in front of her with a belt in his hand.

He whipped the belt at her stomach and fire flew up to her chest.

**Normal POV**

Natsu walked to the window in his bedroom/closet and climbed out and up towards Lucy's room. He climbed onto the windowsill and was about to knock when he let out a growl.

A grinning Jude holding a belt stood over a Lucy with cuts and bruises everywhere. He snarled and then jumped down to his room, packing his most treasured items and threw them in a small bag.

Then he jumped back up to Lucy's room and threw himself in the window. He saw Lucy alone and picked her up, she was awake and breathing, good signs. Then he scavenged around the room and threw a couple of her things in the bag. Afterwards, he jumped out the window with the hurt Lucy in his arms.

He landed lightly on his feet and started running, when he felt a bad presence behind him, so he ducked and a bullet flew over him. He put Lucy on the ground and turned to see Jude.

"Thinking you can get away unscathed huh? You thought wrong. I'm gonna put a bullet between your eyes before you can say ' Lucy'" He smiled and brought up the gun again, and pulled the trigger.

Natsu saw a flash of golden blonde hair and heard a cry of pain. He saw Lucy in front of him and blood was everywhere, then she fell, scarcely breathing.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! :) So long (for now). Mwahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Hey guys, you missed me again, I know you did. Thanks again to JayandNya4evr and Rose Tiger. Your guy's review make ****me so happy and keep me going in the hard moments. Thanks to all y'all.**

**Normal POV**

"You b*st*rd!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Jude, who simply grinned in reply.

"I guess the forest is just the perfect place for killings. The area always seems to make me so happy. Or maybe it's the fact that I killed the two worst things that ever happened to me." Jude spat.

Natsu growled, then reached deep inside him where he hasn't reached in a month. Suddenly, the ground around Jude burst into flame. "The good thing about not using your magic for a month, is too store your magic energy. This is like me lifting a finger, and I can't wait to move around after a month!" Natsu grinned, a little evily.

"Interesting. A fire mage, a servant? Whatever brought you to such a low level?" Jude shot back, even though there was fear flickering in his eyes.

"The fact that I had a duty to fulfill, and nothing would stand in the way of achieving it. I would become a servant to finish my mission!" Natsu snarled.

Jude yawned. "And what was that mission?" He asked, annoyed and sick of this conversation.

"To protect Lucy from you and keep that promise to Layla. And to finally expose you and your murder to the world!" Natsu exclaimed.

Jude jumped up and grabbed a branch overhead then swung over the wall of fire surrounding him and kicked Natsu. Natsu then quickly recovered and grabbed Jude's foot before it hit the ground and threw it up, causing Jude to fall, head first.

Jude groaned loudly and when he got up, he saw the boy was on fire. "Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" He shouted, jumping in the air and punching Jude so hard he flew into the Heartfilia manor a few miles away.

Natsu then grinned and said, "That was easy." But he soon remembered the blonde and ran to where Lucy was, putting his ear on her chest and listening. It was very faint, but there was a heartbeat. It was dark and he couldn't see where the bullet wound was, so he set his hand on fire, searching.

When he found it, he realized the bullet hit a major artery near her arm, so he tore up his shirt and wrapped the wound up gently. Then he lifted the frail girl and headed off to the nearest town.

At that moment he realized that he wasn't just protecting Lucy for his promise to Layla. He loved Lucy.

**(A/N I know some of you might be thinking 'middle school crushes never turn into relationships' but SOME middle school crushes work out, and this will probably (meaning MOST OBVIOUSLY WILL!) be one of them.)**

When Lucy woke up, she was in a strange bed in a strange cottage with a strange bandage wrapped around her shoulder and strange clothes on. Strange right? But what wasn't strange was the worried, young, handsome face of the salmon haired boy standing nearby.

"Hey Pinky." She said, knowing it would tick him off.

"It's SALMON! My hair ISN'T PINK!" He shouted.

Lucy laughed. "You're SO weird."

"Well you're obviously color blind if you think my hair is pink." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So, what happened yesterday?" She questioned.

"Well, let's just say your dad shot you and I... blew up." He muttered, obviously still angry about the 'pinky' comment.

"If you blew up, there would be pink hair everywhere." She teased.

"SALMON! SALMON HAIR, NOT PINK!" He exploded again.

"Someone's protective of their _salmon _hair." She smiled, overexaggerating the word salmon.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Where'd the bullet hit?" She inquired.

" 2 centimeters away from your heart."

She flinched at how close she'd come to death. If she had so much as shifted on her feet, she would've died on the spot.

"Where are we?"

"An infirmary in a village nearby."

"How long have I been out?"

"12 hours. But you need to stay, because they need to remove the bullet from you." He smiled encouragingly.

Lucy gave a strained smile, trying to be strong. Then a girl with green hair came in holding a clipboard. "Good, you're up. The 'surgery' will take place in 2 hours, and we're gonna need to put you under anesthesia."

"Why?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Because if you move, we would accidentally stab you're heart with the tweezers instead of the bullet." She said simply.

**Hey, I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Leave a review and if you have a suggestion, do tell. Also if you see any errors, I'm fine with criticism, just only constructive criticism. And, I'm not very good at fight scenes right now, but later when I'm better, I'll fix it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aplia Village

**Thanks JayandNya4evr, Rose Tiger, and That awesome girl 2 for the reviews! Ps I forgot to do disclaimers in previous chapters so: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Heartbreaking, right?**

**Normal POV**

The surgery was about to start and Natsu refused to leave the room, for he felt responsible for what happened to Lucy. The doctors gave up after the twentieth time of trying to force Natsu out the door. He was like a rock and wouldn't move a millimeter.

He sat in a chair nearby, rubbing the unconscious girl's hand and saying comforting words even though she couldn't hear him. It was done before he knew it, but they had to carry Lucy back to her room. She needed to stay overnight for observation and once again, they couldn't force Natsu from the room, so they decided to let him stay. They found it cute how protective he was of her.

"Young love." One doctor muttered as he gave up his mission to get the boy out of there and closed the door behind him.

"I heard that!" Natsu yelled from inside the room. He sighed and walked over to the still unconscious Lucy. She was sitting in a large bed, so he climbed in and held her close to his chest. "I will always be here for you." He muttered falling asleep.

When Lucy woke up, she felt very warm. She opened her eyes to see a very muscled chest. Lucy looked up a little and saw she was in Natsu's embrace. How did he get so... ripped?

"Hey Pinky, wake up." She smiled.

"It's salmon." He muttered in the just-woke-up tone. Lucy laughed.

"Ya kinda got me in a death grip to your chest, so can you release me?" She asked, a little uncomfortable.

"5 more minutes Luce." He grumbled, going back to sleep. Lucy sighed again and sat there, listening to his heartbeat. It was kinda like a drum, she thought.

Just then the doctors walked in, causing Natsu to grumble, then release Lucy. "All right, miss Lucy. You are good to go!" One of them said.

"How much do we owe you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, please. We were happy to help such sweet faces. Plus, it looks like ask your stuff was already paid off by an anonymous person. You two are free to go." The nurse smiled.

Natsu suddenly picked Lucy up and swung her over his shoulder, grabbed the bag, and ran out the door. "Yay! I was so sick of that place! There was such a weird smell." He said, barging out the front door.

"Natsu, you can put me down now." Lucy said, her voice muffled from talking at his back.

"Why would I wanna do that?" He asked.

"So we can get farther away from the manor." She sighed.

"We can go faster with you on my back." He cackled.

Lucy gave up trying to have an argument after that. She knew she wouldn't win this one. SSo he ran and ran, soon coming to a stop at a train station.

"So, where should we go?" Natsu asked, looking at the board that held all the cities and departure times.

"Hmmm, how about... Aplia village." Lucy smiled.

"Where's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a small town we can lie low at, at least until we are old enough to get a house in... maybe Clover Town. No, Magnolia!" Lucy grinned.

"I think you're going to far ahead in your mind Luce."

"Lay off it Pinky."

"It's SALMON!" He shouted, while Lucy giggled.

"But calling you Salmony isn't as fun as calling you Pinky." She laughed.

"But my hair is salmon NOT PINK!"

"Whatever you say." Lucy smiled. "So, we going to Aplia Village or not?"

"Yeah let's go." Natsu grumbled, walking away with Lucy still on his back.

When they got on the train, they found an empty booth and sat there together. But then the train started moving. Natsu ran to the window and puked.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah... maybe have... motion sickness..." Natsu paused to puke.

"Come here. Lie down on my lap, maybe it'll help to focus on something else."

"What if I puke on you?" He asked.

"It's fine if you do, I've been in messier situations." Lucy grinned. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"When?"

"So I guess you don't remember our king of the hill battle." Lucy laughed.

Natsu shuddered. "You were evil! Why'd you bring that up? It was gross, weird, painful, at least for me, and-"

"Fun." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He said walking over and laying his head in her lap. He felt like he was about to puke again, when his head started tickling. He focused on that and realized Lucy was playing with his hair.

"Your hair is soft." She muttered.

"Uh... thanks?" He said, completely forgetting his motion sickness.

"Uh... your welcome?" She mimicked.

"Hey!"

"You got a problem, Pinky?"

"It's SALMON! Stop calling it pink!"

"Hmmm... nah, it's pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pink."

"SALMON!"

"Pink."

They bickered the train wide away, and before they knew it, they were in Aplia Village.

**How was it? FYI, I might be doing a big timeskip soon, so if I do, I will probably put flashbacks of the time during in later chapters. Bye, bye. I will try to post again today!**


	5. Chapter 5: An egg! ?

**So, guys, I am a bit confused, because I have about 20 things jumping around my brain right now, so this chapter will probably be weird and if not it will be AWESOME! Cause, ya know, I'm awesome and only write awesome chapters for this awesome book. It's so awesome right? Thanks for the awesome review Rose Tiger (who is awesome). By the way, right now Lucy is 6 and Natsu is 8 ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Warning heartbreaking revelation: I do not own Fairy Tail. :'(**

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu were able to find a small apartment, but it was big enough to house the two of them. It was like an orphanage, but no one controlled you and you had to pay a small rent. 50 jewel (I think that's like 5$ in America). You had to lay another 25 for education, and that's what they did.

There was 4 rooms, the bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. When they entered, they were in the living room, which had a couch in the middle and next to it, a red love seat.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Natsu asked, because Lucy insisted on bringing in a bag.

"It's fine Natsu! Stop being over protective!" Lucy teased.

"But Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyy! You could hurt your shoulder again."

"What did I say Pinky?"

Natsu just grumbled knowing he would never shake off that nickname. Then they went into the bedroom, which had two bed and in between them, two dressers. It was made so the dressers were facing them. It had a small closet on the left wall.

"Home sweet home." Lucy and Natsu say together, then they drop their bags on a bed.

**Timeskip~ 1 year**

It was Lucy's birthday, and she had gotten 6 presents. She opened the one from Natsu first, and when she pulled it out, it was the ring of keys. But Natsu had gotten her a silver one. Horologium of the clock constellations. Lucy pulled Natsu into a tight embrace, knowing he had gotten then from her mom.

"Thanks Pinky." She murmured.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "And it's salmon."

**Timeskip~ 1 year**

Natsu and Lucy were running around the forest near Aplia Village. They didn't have to worry about getting to far away, because Natsu would just lead them back with his nose. They were training together, and had both gotten stronger.

"Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy shouted, and a man with crab arms going down his abdomen showed up, holding scissors in his human hands.

"What can I help you with, Ebi?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"Attack Natsu! But don't hurt him majorly, we're training!"

"Whatever you say, Ebi." Cancer said, springing into action.

Natsu then shouted, "Fire Dragon ROAR!" And Cancer flew into a tree. Cancer got up to attack again when something fell from the tree. Curious, both Lucy and Natsu paused the fight to see what it was.

"An egg?!" Lucy exclaimed, for it was an egg, with a weird blue pattern on a white background.

"Maybe it's a Dragon egg! Can we keep it Lucy? Please please please please please please please." He said, putting on his best Bambi eyes.

"Oh, all right!" Lucy sighed.

Natsu then celebrated by picking up the egg and running around like a lunatic.

"You can go back now, Cancer."

"I will always be there for you, Ebi." He said, disappearing in the wind.

**Hey guys! Was that awesome or awesome? Huh, huh? Anyways, I was wondering how you would want Natsu and Lucy to be separated and how you want them to meet again, I have a good idea if you don't have one. I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow, so please review or PM me! Bye! **

**-Your awesome friend, MythologyFairyFan. :) I'm in an awesome mood.**


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

**Hey peeps. Thanks to Rilakkuma808, That awesome girl 2 and Rose Tiger for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

It was time to go to bed and Natsu and Lucy were happy to oblige. They decided to share a bed for the night so that the egg would get warmer. In the morning, they made a 'nest' for the egg and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Breakfast that day was eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, and pancakes. Natsu finished his breakfast in 30 seconds and went back for another helping.

"So, when do you think the egg will hatch, Luce?" Natsu asked with his mouth halfway full.

"I don't know. A week maybe two. We'll just have to wait and see." Lucy smiled.

That whole day, all they did was chat and watch tv, while keeping the egg between them and warm. And, after 5 days of doing just that, the egg started to hatch.

"Natsu, look! It's hatching!" Lucy laughed. Natsu had fallen asleep with it and wouldn't let it go. But now, he bolted up and started at it. The egg was shaking and then it exploded and a blue cat with white wings appeared.

"Look, he's so happy it's contagious!" Lucy grinned and saw that Natsu was too.

"Well then, let's call him Happy!" Natsu smiled.

"I like that name." Lucy said, then Happy flew into her arms and fell asleep as his wings disappeared. "It's also cool that he flies!"

"Yeah." Natsu grinned.

**Timeskip~ 3 years**

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy decided to take a magic job as training. It was to capture a gang of bandits that were terrorising a nearby village.

"Hey Natsu, you wanna walk there? It's only a mile or two away." Lucy smiled. Then she was assaulted by a happy Natsu hug.

"I thought you'd never say that! I was even getting ready to throw up my breakfast!" Natsu rambled about how great Lucy was and how good they knew each other and how he would make it up to her.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Let's go Happy."

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat shouted, jumping and pumping his fist in the air.

"That's ma'am to you mister."

"Aye sir."

Lucy sighed. When they were half a mile away from the village when it turned dark and they decided to rest for the night. They layed down their sleeping bags and all and then fell asleep after a quick dinner of dried meat and canned fruit.

The bandits watched from the bushes then looked towards the leader expectantly.

"Yes, she's the one we're after." He smiled, looking at the blonde.

When Natsu woke up he freaked out, for Lucy wasn't in her sleeping bag, but a lot of her blood was. He jumped up and ran to her sleeping bag to see a note in it.

_Oops, didn't mean to kill her. Oh well, she's still worth money to her father. Ya know, wanted dead or alive. We wanted alive, but ya get what ya get. Bye now._

Natsu was filled with unbelievable rage, and then a few people jumped out at him.

"We're supposed to kill you." The three of them sang all at once.

Natsu growled, knowing these were one of the people who killed Lucy. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" He shouted and a mountain of fire enfulged the trio. When the fire and smoke died down, the trio were sitting in a circle of water, completely unharmed.

"You use fire." One of them have him a thumbs up.

"We use water." Another one laughed.

"We are going to quench your life." The last smiled.

**Lucy's POV**

My thighs and shoulder throbbed from where they had stabbed me. They had come in the middle of the night, throwing a bag over my head and stabbing me so I couldn't escape. I would've screamed, but I had a gag in my mouth.

They threw me in the river so my scent would be gone and Natsu wouldn't find I was thrown over someone's shoulder, my wrists and ankles tied. My heart was hurting for they said they were going to kill Natsu with water mages. He's a fire mage and I hope he makes it out all right.

I shivered knowing even if he did he couldn't save me. I was sopping wet and shivering. My scent was gone. They would take me back to my father. But I would find Natsu again one day, I would search until I was old and blind and in a coffin. I loved him.


	7. Chapter 7: Get me outta here

**I am back and awesome again baby! You missed me you always do. And thank you Rose Tiger for reviewing. :) Your support helps me write these chapters almost everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Normal POV**

Lucy had gotten used to the fact that she was going back to Pops when she felt a warm glow come from in front of the bandits and heard a familiar voice say "Need some help, Ebi?"

She nodded and within seconds was in the giant crabs arms, the bandits limp around her. Then Cancer remover the bag over her head and cut the rope with his scissors, she took the gag out and, well, gagged.

She tried to stand up but doubled over in pain. _Be safe Natsu._

Natsu was having trouble. Water mages are tough to beat. He was hurt and in a lot of pain. Then he heard Lucy's voice in his head. _Be safe Natsu._

Somehow that gave him the push he needed to defeat these people. His dead friend giving him one last wish. He would fulfill it and would live for Lucy.

"Fire Dragon iron fist!" He shouted, putting his fist aflame and punching and shattering the water barrier. As soon as it shattered he yelled, "Fire Dragon ROAR!" And a slightly bigger mountain of red hot fire hit the trio.

This time when the fire cleared they were on the ground, smoke coming off their fresh burns.

"Serves you right for what you did to Lucy." Natsu growled at the unconscious corpses. Then he woke Happy and they ran, trying to get away from the bad memories. They ran to the train station, where they hopped onto the train that was departing soonest, which was going to Magnolia.

"Well Happy, I guess we're on our own now." Natsu said, then the train started moving and he stood at the window puking the whole time.

Meanwhile, Lucy was running to the train station, and was going on a different train, for the Magnolia had already left. So she was going to Shirotsume Town. She only had enough money to get her the h*ll out of there, and that was all she needed right now. She would get more money later.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I will try to update again soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lonely, but healing

**Hey peeps! I like this story, do you? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am a little busy with school. But when I post chapters, I will try to make them at least 2,000 words long. Just so you know, Lucy is 11 and Natsu is 13. R&amp;R please! I am making this one chapter where Natsu and Lucy are not together so I can put in important stuff they do on their own. Like Lucy getting Taurus and other spirits (making own arcs only a few from anime/manga and they will be different.) and Natsu joining Fairy Tail. Thanks to Rose Tiger for reviewing. :) :)**

**Saddest thing ever: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was smiling, which was a rare sight. It had been a month since she had last seen Natsu and she knew he couldn't be alive. He was fire, they were water, it was simple, really. Water quenched fire. But she could pretend he's alive. She could always pretend he just went on a different mission. She would meet him again someday.

Until then, she had her own mission. Find all 12 golden zodiac keys. And she _would _find them. She was determined. She heard from a friend in Shirotsume Town that there was a cow pasture nearby that you could find Taurus at.

The cow pasture was very green and grassy and, well, full of cows. But there was a farmer there. He obviously wouldn't just give anybody anything. He looked very protective and possessive. Lucy decided to try anyways.

"Hello sir, do you happen to know where I could find the spirit Taurus?" Lucy asked politely.

"Just because I do, don't mean I sharing info. But I could if I had what I wanted."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want the cowardly beasts who keeps dragging of my cattle! I want them gone!" He growled.

"Um, okay... where do these creatures live?"

"Somewhere in that forest." He said, gesturing to the trees behind the pasture.

"Thank you... Be right back?"

"You better." He scoffed.

And with that, Lucy ran into the clump of trees nearby. It wasn't long before she neared a clearing and smelled beef cooking. She hid in the bushes and saw very gross things. A cow was sawed in half, and half was spotted over a fire with a cauldron of water nearby. The creatures who took it looked like humanoid bats, with black skin peeled tightly over their thin bones. They had completely red eyes and large sharp teeth. There were even small wings tucked in by their shoulders.

But the scariest thing was their height and weapon choice. They were at least ten feet tall and wore an assortment of whips and knives, while some whips lay forgotten on the ground. The whips on the ground were regular whips, but the ones they were wearing had some magic power to them. Some were whips made of fire, others of lightning, even one of water!

"Hey Zorka, I smell something fleshy. Something delicious." A boy bat-thingy said.

"Yum, yum, yum! I smell it to! Better then this cow!" Another boy grinned.

"Shut up! Whatever it is, you could've just scared it away! Did you think I, the almighty Zorka, had a worse nose than you two idiots?!" A girl bat-thingy shouted.

"No no! Sorry ma'am! We just thought..."

"You idiots don't know how to think! You were to busy sucking up to me to get me the thing lurking in the bushes that I want!"

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" They shouted, rushing over to Lucy's hiding spot.

Lucy jumped up and shouted, "Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" And the spirit showed up in front and raked his scissors down their wings, leaving them writhing in agony, then he disappeared. Lucy rushed forward and shoved a different golden key in the cauldron. "Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" And the mermaid showed up, scowling as usual.

"Next time you summon me in hot, unclean water, your dead, understand?"

Lucy shuddered. "Yes ma'am!" And Aquarius got to work. She swung her vase a round her head, a trail of water following it and she rammed it into Zorka, then disappeared, scowling.

When the water cleared, the leader bat-thingy was still there. "You really are puny. Need to hide behind something to fight." She growled, then grabbed Lucy's foot, tripping and dragging Lucy to her own feet. "Let's see you hurt me now." She grinned smugly.

Lucy panicked. She couldn't do anything, she was out of magic power and her strongest spirit couldn't bring this thing to it's knees. She grabbed the nearest thing, which was a whip, and smacked it across Zorka's face. The bat-thingy cried out in agony and shock, and stumbled back, releasing Lucy.

Lucy scrambled up and smiled at the whip. It was a normal one with a heart at the end and a strong grip. Then she whipped Zorka again and again until she was on her knees.

"Please, I'm to pretty to die!" She shouted. "Let me live and I will do anything!"

"Leave and never come back. Spread the word to stay away from this farm too!" Lucy growled.

"Yes I will. Thank you, you are most merciful." Zorka said, then grabbed the other bat-thingys and flew off painfully. Lucy smiled and started heading back to the farm. When it came into view, the farmer seemed happy.

"I heard the cries. Thank you, my farm is safe now! Oh yeah, here is Taurus's key. And Virgo's to as a bonus." He grinned, holding two keys in the palm of his hand.

"Thank you!" Lucy said, taking the two keys. "I think I will make contracts with them as soon as I get home."

"Please, come back if you need anything and I will help you." The farmer smiled.

"I will!" Lucy grinned, heading back to Shirotsume town.

**Normal POV (where Natsu is: Magnolia)**

Natsu was beginning to like Magnolia. It was a nice place,and helped him forget the pain of losing Lucy a month ago.

Right now, he was going to his favorite cafe... Doughnuts R Us. He was strolling down the street, when he heard screams. Natsu started running and followed them to a building on fire. There was a silver haired girl in front of it being blocked out by someone.

"My sister's in there!" She shouted. "Lisanna!"

Natsu rushed up, forcing the arms out of the way and ran up to the building. Then, he started having his 'snack', the fire. Within seconds, the building was just a building. The silver haired girl ran inside and returned seconds later, a younger version of herself in her arms.

She walked up to Natsu. "Thank you, you saved my sister. You seem very powerful, would you like to join Fairy Tail? I'm Mira and this is Lisanna. We'd love to have you there."

"Why not?" Natsu asked. _Maybe Lucy is alive, and becoming famous will lure her to me. See ya soon, Luce. I will never stop loving you._


	9. Chapter 9: Hargeon

**I am here! I missed y'all and I know y'all missed me! Thanks to Digi-fanCatt and Pokemon Ranger-Trainer for the reviews. You are too kind to me! :) :) And without further ado, I present to you the ninth chapter!**

**The truth hurts: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Timeskip~ 2 years later**

**Normal POV (Lucy) **

Lucy finally had enough money to leave Shirotsume Town. She was heading to the train station with her small amount of belongings right now. She carried everything in the bag Natsu had left at the room they stayed in together 2 years and a month ago. She even had most of Natsu's belongings, everything but the clothes.

"Hey, did you hear about that crazy Fairy Tail guild? Well, they overdid it again." Lucy heard someone say to their companion, who was puffing smoke. Both men were wearing long cloaks that hid most of their bodies and all of their faces.

"Yeah, what else is new?" The man said back, uncaring.

"Well, the guild was usually fine until that pink haired young man showed up."

Lucy, who had still been walking, stopped in her tracks. _Pink haired young man? I only know two people with pink hair, Virgo and Natsu. But they said man... it must be Natsu!_

"I think they're providing a big problem for Magnolia."

Lucy ran to the board, a new skip in her step.

"The closest ticket I can get to Magnolia is Hargeon. It'll have to work, I would sprint the whole way if I had to! I am finally gonna see Natsu again! I knew he was alive!" She beamed.

The next train departing for Hargeon left in an hour. She decided to have a snack before boarding. She went to a cafe, Doughnuts R Us, a Fiore wide industry, and it was her favorite. It reminded her of Natsu for some reason.

"Hi, I will have a chocolate filled chocolate doughnut. Extra chocolatey please." Lucy smiled.

"M'kay. Enjoy your chocolate." The man behind the counter said, immediately handing her a doughnut.

Lucy ate her doughnut quickly, but still barely made it to her train. When she got on the train, she quickly looked through her bag until she found it. A picture of her and Natsu.

Natsu and her were standing in front of the building they were living in and it was decorated for Valentine's day, arm in arm, staring at the camera. Natsu has that mischievous, toothy grin he always had when he was thinking about a perfect prank for Lucy. Lucy had chocolate all over her face and was trying to lick all the chocolate off her face. It made Lucy tear up. That was the week before he disappeared and she would finally see him again.

When she arrived at Hargeon, she jumped off, imagining Natsu kissing the ground. She laughed to herself. She would probably see that again very soon. All she needed right now was a map.

She meandered through the town, occasionally asking someone where a map store would be. The west side of Hargeon. So that's where she ran.

On her way there, she heard screaming. When she followed it, it led her to a dark alleyway ' with nothing but a small family huddled in the corner. In front of them stood a few very burly men, and one held a whip. There was the mother, the father, and the daughter, and they kept whipping the daughter, forcing screams out of her starved body.

"Stop it!" The mother screamed. "Leave her alone!" And finally, Lucy had had enough.

She grabbed her keys, one in particular, and shouted, "Open, gate of the golden bull! Taurus! Let's see your muscles rival these!" Lucy added as an afterthought.

Then the huge cow and bull like spirit rose from the ground, an axe in hand. "Hurting those people is going to be the worst moooooove of your life." He... mooed? and then sprang at the thugs. He was able to take down two, when the last one whipped him.

"I'm in the mood for whipped cream, and it looks like I got my cream and whip right here." He grinned.

"Close, gate of the golden bull! Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She shouted, replacing one golden key with another. A pink haired girl appeared in front of Lucy as Taurus disappeared.

"Yes, Princess?" She asked tentatively.

"I think it's high time these idiots were punished, Virgo, and I thought you'd be perfect for the job." Lucy smiled, remembering the last time Virgo had punished someone. She thought she wouldn't want to see that inflicted on anybody again, but on them, it suited perfectly.

"As you wish." She said, her normally blue eyes turning red. Then she was a blurred, pink and red mess as she quickly punched the living daylights out of each and every one of them.

"Anything else, Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy glanced at the young girl and saw her back was a raw bloody mess. "A first aid kit would be nice." She said quietly. Virgo followed her vase and nodded when she found what Lucy was staring at.

"Very well. Be back soon." She said, shimmering, then disappearing back into the spirit world quickly.

Lucy walked over to the family and smiled gently at the young girl. "Y'all right?" She asked.

"I-i-i think so... I don't know." She winced. "Thank you for what you did..."

"Hey, no prob, Kiddo." She smiled ruffling the small girl's hair, who was still in her parents arms.

Then Virgo reappeared with a small medical kit. "Medicine for the young princess." She said in her emotionless tone.

"Thanks Virgo!" A 13-year old Lucy grinned, walking over and grabbing the kit. Virgo then disappeared quickly, and Lucy walked back over to the parents. "Would you like to handle the wounds or should I?" She asked, squatting next to them.

"I will." The father said gently, taking the kit and gently treating his daughter's wounds.

Lucy smiled and backed up, looking at the caring way the father treated his daughter, and being just a little jealous. Her father had given her those wounds and more. Lucy absently started rubbing the scar near her heart like she did when she was jealous.

"Well, I WAS gonna help out, but it looks like you took care of everything, Blondie." A man said from behind her.

She whipped around to see a tall man in a long flowing trench coat and a cat at his feet. Then she looked into his eyes and saw the familiar determination and smile in some onyx eyes. But the most striking figure was his hair. It was PINK!

"Natsu." She whispered.

"Nice to know you remember my name, Luce." He smirked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, jumping in the air and Natsu slammed his hand into Happy's outstretched paw.


	10. Chapter 10: Fairy Tail

**Thanks to Rose Tiger, That awesome girl 2, Dawn's Greg and Digi-fanCatt for reviewing.**

Lucy and Natsu hugged for what seemed like forever before Natsu said, "Looks like we got a lot of catching up to do, Luce."

"Right, Pinky." She teased, as his smile slowly turned into a scowl and she backed away.

"Great, just remembered, now I have TWO people calling me that." He sighed.

"Well then, we best be getting to Fairy Tail, right Pinky?" Her grin grew, as did his scowl. "I know how much you LOVE riding the train," he turned green at that word. "But, unfortunately I don't have enough money to buy a ticket, so we have to walk." She laughed as his expression brightened, then he looked behind her.

"They gonna be okay?" He motioned towards the small family. The father looked up at that and nodded.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine now." The mother smiled.

"You heard the... woman, let's go Pinky." Lucy turned back to natsu, dragging him away from the alleyway.

"Well, guess we're walking Northwest for a while." Natsu grinned, turning in a direction and heading off, Lucy on his tail.

"You got a lot if explaining to do mister. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He knew what an angry Lucy was like and, frankly, was a little scared. "Magnolia, Luce. So, where have you been?" He asked frightened out of his wits.

"Shirotsume Town." She growled, calming just a little, but anger still slightly etched on her face.

"So how has Shirt-some of whatever town been treating you?" He asked, as they enter the northeast forest that connects Hargeon and Magnolia.

"A. Shirotsume Town, idiot. And B. Just fine thank ya very much. I even got 4 more keys! 2 gold, 2 silver!" She smiled, her anger completely forgotten.

"That's great, Luce!" He smiled warmly at her.

They chatted with each other for hours, catching up on the other's end of the story and before they knew it, they were standing in front of Magnolia.

"It's so pretty!" Lucy smiled, chocolate eyes glowing.

"So, you like it?"

"I love it... and you, Natsu Dragneel."

"I love you too, Luce." He smiled warmly at her. He held out his hand to her and she placed her cold hand in his warm one.

Then they started walking, Natsu pointing out landmarks and pretty gardens. Soon, they reached the center and looked up at the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Home, sweet home!" Natsu exclaimed, opening the door for him and Lucy.

"Oi, Pinky!" A voice shouted. Lucy whirled around to see a half naked man with raven hair glaring at Natsu. "Who's the lady?" He asked, walking towards them and stopping in front of Lucy, ignoring the warning growl from Natsu.

"Oi, stripper." Lucy growled under her breath. "Pinky's MY nickname for Natsu." Then the raven haired man was suddenly on the ground, clutching his jaw, while Lucy blew on her fist like you would on a gun after firing it. Natsu was rolling around on the floor, laughing his guts out.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy gets annoying too

**Hey guys, I am back. Sorry, but I've had a lot of school work and some... family issues. I will try to update more often, but... Well, I hope you don't know much about what I'm going through through personal experiences. I was also grounded for a week. It's crap, and I will try to escape it to come back to my lovely readers. Your reviews really make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT... you just wanna rub it in don't you. :(**

"Wow, Luce!" Natsu grinned. "You pack a good punch!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Thank you. He's lucky my feet were tired from the walk here or he would've been on the receiving end of a 'Lucy kick'."

"Lucy kick, that's cute Luce." Natsu laughed. Lucy play-punched him and he acted mock-hurt. "Ouch Luce. That hurt," he said, pointing at his heart. "right here."

At this point, Gray had sat up, groaning and rubbing his jaw. "Man, Pinky, your girlfriend is EVIL!" Gray exclaimed, then realizing his mistake too late.

"SCREW TIRED FEET! LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted, kicking Gray in the jaw, sending him flying another 10 feet. "ONLY I CALL NATSU PINKY AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME EVIL!" She seethed while Natsu and Happy tried to hide their grins in the background.

"She's almost as scary as Erza!" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"They would make a perfect duo." Happy whispered back.

"They're gonna be best friends! Scariest. Duo. Ever." Natsu shivered.

"I can hear you." Lucy growled in their direction. "Who's Erza?" She suddenly asked.

"A giant witch who can kick down two mountains in a single kick." Natsu said.

"Someone to be feared. Someone everyone should be afraid of. Someone who could take down an army in two fatal swipes." Gray groaned, sitting up again.

"Well, it's nice to know what you two think of me. Are you and Gray fighting again Natsu?" A voice said from the open guild halls. Then a beautiful red head appeared and glared at Natsu.

Gray shot up and hugged Natsu. "Oh hey Erza, just hanging with my best friend Natsu! Nothing to worry about here! Definitely no fights! Hey, have you met Lucy?" Gray said quickly, obviously desperate for a distraction.

"Well, it's good to know you two have finally looked past your differences." She said, walking over to Lucy and sticking out her armored hand. "Hello Lucy, I'm Erza." She smiled.

Lucy took the hand. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one keeping Natsu in line." She grinned.

"Luuuuuuuuce! I'm not that bad! Get mad at Gray! He's a bad influence!" Natsu whined.

"What was that, Flame Brain?"

"The truth, Ice Princess!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Pervy popsicle!"

"Crazy flame speaker!"

"Stripper!"

"Pi- uh... um..." Gray stopped and looked warily at Lucy. Then he ran out of the guild screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'll never do it again! I swear! Spare me, almighty Lucy!"

Lucy was chuckling. "Almighty Lucy, huh? I could get used to that."

"So... do you like my friend Erza?" Natsu asked, gesturing towards Lucy.

"Yes I do. You need someone with common sense as a friend Natsu." She teased.

"... very nice... thought we were friends." Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"So, Ezra, you took care of Natsu while I was away, right?" Lucy winked.

"How do you know Natsu?" Erza asked suddenly.

"Childhood." Lucy said.

"Old lovers." Natsu teased at the same time.

"You wish." Lucy scoffed.

"Yes I do." Natsu said matter-of-factly, then he realized what he said and their eyes widened.

Erza glanced back and forth between the two and Mira walked up from behind them.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mira asked Lucy politely and Natsu jumped.

"Oh, yeah, I might want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled at the pretty barmaid.

"Right this way, Lucy." She smiled, dragging her over to the bar where she pulled out a few papers and a stamper. "Sign here, here, and here." She smiled, pointing at particular parts on the papers, after which Lucy signed. Then she took the papers and held up the stamp. "What color, and where?"

"On my right hand, and pink please." Lucy smiled, staring at Natsu's hair. "It's such a pretty color." She murmured.

Mira stamped the hand Lucy put in front of her and said. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, I wasn't saying anything!" Lucy whipped around quickly. Mira just smiled and gave Natsu the 'I- know- everything- and- you- two- are- totally- getting- together' look. Natsu groaned loud enough to wake up all of Fiore, and only Lucy saw that look too.

Then Lucy stared at Natsu again. _Maybe Mira's right... maybe we are going to get together... I hope so, because my feelings for Natsu will always last, no matter what... Note to self: ask Natsu out after I find a place to live. _She thought to herself.

"You love him." Happy said from behind her.

"You stupid cat! I thought we were friends! I helped raise you!" Lucy glared at the smug blue cat.

"With Natsu. You two already had a kid together! So cute!" Happy sang, then flew away from an angry Lucy.

**Once again, sorry this took so long, but I'm in the middle of a family crisis and don't have a lot of time to update. Ya know, with my home and school problems. (But school is always a problem.) Happy late Valentine's day! Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares

**Hello! I'm back! I'm happier than I was before! Writing kinda makes me forget my troubles, because I go into the almighty huge 'mind palace' of mine. You're just jealous. Anyways, I have a poll up now. Batman or Robin? Please answer, I am curious. Just so you know, I like Robin more. I apologize again for lack of update. Slight writers block and still experiencing issues.**

**Disclaimer: ... -_- I am not amused...**

When Lucy finally stopped chasing Happy (after two hours) Natsu walked up to her.

"Hey Luce? You got a place to stay tonight? 'Cause it's getting dark out."

"No... I can probably just stay in a hotel though." The beautiful blonde smiled up at Natsu.

"How 'bout you stay with me until you get settled in? It can be like old times!"

"Why not? Besides, then Happy can finally have a decently cooked meal. I mean seriously Natsu, have you learned how to cook yet, Pinky?" Lucy smiled.

"...no. and for the final time, my hair is SALMON!" Natsu growled.

She smirked. "That's YOUR opinion."

"Uh, no. That's a FACT! My hair is salmon."

"No, it's a FACT that your hair is pink."

"Salmon."

"Pink."

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

"SALMON!"

"Fine, Pinky. Let's go to your house."

"It's salmon." Natsu grumbled.

"Whatever! Let's just go! Happy is probably tired from how long he kept his wings on." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. This way Luce." He said, nodding his head out the door and towards the forest outside Magnolia, then walking that way.

When we arrived at the cabin, there was a sign outside that read 'Natsu and Happy'.

"Cute you two." Lucy grinned. They then walked inside and Happy ran to the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Isn't he cute, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"He's cute when he's asleep, then he wakes up and uses his devil mouth." Lucy grumbled.

"You speak the truth. But I think it's time to go to bed. There is a spare bedroom for you, right over there." He gestured behind Happy, where two doorways were. "My room is right next to yours, so... yeah."

Lucy nodded and headed into her temporary bedroom, changing into pajamas. She then jumped into bed and feel asleep immediately.

**Flashback dream:**

_It had been a month, but she was still torn apart about her mother's death. Then her father came in, angry for no apparent reason at her. He was holding a belt and she didn't know what to do._

_Her father took advantage of this and whipped the belt at her again, knocking her off the bed, hitting her in the ribcage._

_"All you ever do is act like Layla! I can't believe I have to kill two Layla's!" Lucy's dad shouted angrily, mentioning him murdering her mother again._

_He swung the belt again and again. Arm, leg, head, face, back, stomach, chest, neck, the blows kept raining down on Lucy as she sobbed. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu outside her window, pure anger on his face, but then he was gone, and she thought she'd dreamt it all._

_Finally, her father left Lucy's room saying, "We'll finish this conversation in the morning, and I'm sure your pink-haired friend would love to join us." He snarled, slamming the door._

_Lucy sat there for a few minutes, just sobbing as she checked for broken bones. None. That was good at least. She had a fractured rib though. She then fell asleep._

_When she woke up, she saw her father with a gun pointed at Natsu's head. They were in the forest and she could just barely see the mansion from here, they were so close to the village near the mountain._

_She saw her dad start squeezing the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She flew up as if she could actually fly and ran in front of Natsu in a speed the Flash would be jealous of. Then the bullet hit her stomach. Hard._

_She cried out and fell down thinking 'Natsu is safe. I am happy. He is safe. I am content.' Then everything turned black again as she heard Natsu's angry shout._

**New flashback dream:**

_She had fallen asleep in a sleeping bag near Natsu, his warmth radiating off him as Happy slept on his head. So why was this warmth being taken away from her?_

_She blearily __opened her eyes to realise that someone was pulling her sleeping bag into the brush nearby._

_"She's awakening."_

_"Then make sure she can't escape. The painful way."_

_"Yes, sir." Suddenly her thigh felt prickly she completely opened her eyes to see some man with a knife on top of her thigh. Before she could react, a gag was placed firmly in her mouth and a hand too. Then the knife stabbed into her thigh._

_ She screamed, but she couldn't hear it from behind the gag and hand. They then stabbed her in the other thigh and the shoulder, just for the fun if it._

_They then swung Lucy over their shoulder, taking her out of the sleeping bag and binding her. They made a note, placed it in the bag and walked away, but I noticed 3 people staying hidden._

_"Don't worry, they're just taking care of your little boyfriend over there." A man entered my line of vision and gave me an evil smirk._

Lucy shot up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She shook off her blanket and walked out of the room and turning around the corner into Natsu's.

She stared at Natsu, who's pink bangs were flying up and down with his small, even puffs of breath. She smiled and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over them both.

Then, she squeezed Natsu, deciding she would never EVER let him go again. A still sleeping Natsu relaxed even further in her grip and squeezed back.

**How'd I do? Please tell me. Should I change or add something? Am I not being detailed enough? Am I being TOO detailed? Am I crazy? Yes? THEN TELL ME SO! Please... I said the magic word, you have to do it now.**


	13. Chapter 13: It was an accident,or was it

**Yay! I updated! So... how is your day going? Good, good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Lisanna wouldn't have come back and Lucy and Natsu would already be together. Seriously, I liked Lisanna dead better. I don't hate her alive, but still...**

When Natsu woke up, he realized he was hugging something. He opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of Lucy. He also realized he was more relaxed than he'd ever been in the past years.

He kissed the top of her head and snuggled in closer to her.

"You love her." Happy smiled (can a cat smile?).

"Shut up, Happy." Lucy grumbled sleepily.

"Someone shouldn't be bothered in the morning without her coffee." Happy muttered.

"Now aren't you a smart kitty kat? Now go get Mommy some coffee before she explodes. Or kills somebody." Lucy growled, sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Aye, sir." He smiled and flew away towards the kitchen quickly..

"It's ma'am to you, ya stupid cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, who's the one getting you your coffee?" A small voice asked from the kitchen.

Lucy just growled in response while snuggling closer to Natsu unintentionally.

"Someone is still as snuggly as when she was young." Natsu smirked as Lucy punched him.

"Shut up. Need coffee, where's the stupid cat?"

"Right here!" Happy said cheerfully flying into the bedroom holding a coffee cup.

"Good kitty, I might get you a fish later." Lucy smirked as she took the cup and sipped it.

"FISH! I LOVE YOU LUSHEE!" Happy shouted jumping on the bed.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I think we should go meet your friends. I like Erza, it's nice to know someone kept you in line over all these years." She smirked.

Natsu shuddered involuntarily at Erza's name. "She's scary Luce."

"Good." She sipped her coffee.

Natsu sighed. "Get dressed and let's go."

Lucy smirked and ran off to her room. She so on reappeared in Natsu's doorway as he finished putting a new shirt on.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She chattered excitedly.

"Your demeanor changes a LOT after coffee, Luce." Natsu smirked.

"Told ya. Now let's go!" She shouted, dashing out the front door with Happy flying after her. Natsu sighed and grabbed his keys, walking out the door and locking it.

"C'mon slowpoke, or I'll leave ya behind!" Lucy shouted from almost a mile away.

"We'll just see about that, Luce!" He shouted after her as she dashed off and he followed.

He soon caught up to her but then he realized they were already outside Fairy Tail.

"I beat you!" Lucy teased, dashing inside with Happy still clinging for dear life onto her shoulder.

Natsu sighed and entered after her at a slower pace, which he soon regretted.

"Is Flame Brain actually slowing down? Is he actually NOT the one of the first in the guild that come from elsewhere? Man, this is a World Record! Someone grab a camera!" Gray shouted from his place at the bar.

Natsu was about to make a comeback, but Lucy beat him to it.

"At least he learned how to keep his clothes on as a child! You're not even realizing that your stripping right now!" She shouted as Gray's pants fell down right next to his shirt on the floor.

"Aw, man! Why does this always happen to me?!" He cried indignantly. Then he turned red and hurriedly redressed, only to start undressing again a minute later.

Lucy, holding back her chuckles no matter how hard, walked up to Natsu. "Can you get your stupid cat off me now?"

"Hey! I'm your cat, too! Plus, you two are the stupid lovebirds who don't realise they love each other!" Happy frowned. (Can cats frown? Just a thought.)

Natsu smirked at Happy. "Cats have such a twisted perspective of love." He laughed nervously with Lucy and pulled Happy off Lucy.

"I know right?" Lucy said sheepishly.

"NATSU!" The loud, deep female voice seemed to shake Earthland. "YOU'RE MAKING LUCY UNCOMFORTABLE! THAT'S GRAY'S JOB!" Erza suddenly materialized in the doorway.

"Hey! It's not my fault I strip!" A now-in-underwear Gray protested.

"Keep telling yourself that, Stripper!" Natsu shouted.

Gray slammed his forehead into Natsu's. "What'd ya call me, Fire Breath?"

"Ya heard me, Ice Princess!"

"Gray, Natsu, ARE YOU FIGHTING?!" Everyone was surprised when they realised that Lucy had shouted instead of Erza.

"...I have trained you well, hound padawan." Erza smirked, walking in and clapping an armoured hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I am honored that you trained me, Master Jedi." Lucy said, mock-bowing as she played along.

Erza smirked and walked over to the boys. "Now, now, I thought you said you were friends, Natsu, Gray." She said in a polite voice but everyone picked up the threatening undertone.

They immediately threw their arms around each other.

"Whaddaya mean? We're best buds!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

"We're just hanging out and goofing off like in the old days!" Gray laughed nervously.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Well stop goofing off." She said angrily as she stalked away.

"Well, Flame Brain, look what you did!"

"Me, that was you, Ice Boy!"

"Shut up you two!" Lucy growled, shoving them apart.

"Let's go get you some lunch." Natsu said, pulling her towards Mira's bar with Happy flying after them.

"Lunch? What happened to breakfast?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It left two hours ago."

"What may I help you with?" Mira asked sweetly.

"I'm in the mood for spaghetti." Lucy smiled.

"Me too." Natsu smirked.

"I'm sorry, we only have enough for one serving of spaghetti." Mira sounded completely apologetic.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Mira. Natsu and I will just share it." Lucy said to the saddened barmaid.

She nodded. "Alright, I will bring it out." She said, disappearing into the back and reappearing a few minutes later.

"Here you go!" She smiled, placing between the two.

They both dug into it, and soon grabbed the same noodle and attempted to slurp it up, only to be caught in a kiss. But they didn't mind. In fact they just kissed harder when they realised what they were doing.

**Sorry for the cheesy ending, I had to do it. I recently watched Lady and the Tramp and couldn't think of anything else.**

**Review please!**


	14. Author's Note and responses 2 reviews

**Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I am having a MAJOR case of Writer's Block and need some help! Also, I am choosing to reply to all of your reviews for any of the chapters in this A/N to slightly make up for it. One last thing, I'm trying to put Phantom Lord into the next chapter so, please, if you have a suggestion, let it be open to kidnapping and/or threatening Lucy to come with.**

**Okay, so I have a few half ideas for the next chapter:**

**A. Natsu and Lucy on a date with annoying Happy**

**B. Mira, Cana, Levy, and/or Erza with Lucy girls night out**

**C. Your own suggestion.**

**NOW FOR REVIEWS :)**

**CHAPTER ONE REVIEWS**

Rose Tiger wrote: Jude is a demon. Please keep going.

My response: Yes, he is! And I'm glad to know you're eager for me to continue! :)

Madnessotaku wrote: Nalu as childhood friends? PERFECT! EXPOSE HIM , NATSU! I love this, Please continue, this is absolutely gold! Don't ever stop this, continue until lucy unravels the truth :D

My response: Aw, thanks, you're too kind! Don't worry, the exposing comes in soon. Oh, and I don't plan on stopping it TOO soon. I'm gonna keep going for at LEAST 5 more chapters.

JayAndNya4evr wrote: Great story so far! I'll be waiting for when you update! :))

My response: Thank you! ;) I'll try to stop keeping you waiting like this.

Dawn's Greg wrote: Interesting reading. There is a lot of tragedy in this opening chapter. I hope the story gets lighter in the following chapters.

My response: Thanks, and it will get lighter. For some reason I love writing tragic pasts!

**Chapter 2**

JayAndNya4evr wrote: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX LUCY! . . . Umm, next chapter soon pwees? :,3 The feels in da chapter go from happiness, anger, sadness, relief, then straight back to saddened. I'll be waiting for the next chapter! :)

My response: Well, I see I've got you engrossed :p I like the feelings moving around a little bit in the beginning and end then the middle with a more sturdy feeling.

Rose Tiger wrote: Jude you bastard!

My response: *dramatic gasp* ;p I've got you engrossed too apparently. :)

brooke wrote: Wooooo that's so messed up

My response: Well, I'm a little messed up. (Just a little though, a smidge.)

**Chapter 3**

That awesome girl 2 wrote: Great chapter. I really like this story. please update soon. :)

My response: You are an awesome girl :p You certainly awesomed (is that a word?) up my day!

JayAndNya4evr wrote: You got this Lucy! You can do this surgery, natsu will be with you! :3 Nice chapter! :)

My response: Yes she does, it all lies on Natsu's shoulders! 'Cause ya know, Natsu is awesome. Thanks!

Rose Tiger wrote: Thank goodness Lucy is okay.

My response: I'll let you off with a warning this time: NEVER SAY THAT TO THE AUTHOR! She/he will just do something to surprise you, such as make the surgery go awry...

Guest wrote: Wow good

My response: Thanks! :)

**Chapter 4**

Rose Tiger wrote: Keep it up!

My response: Don't worry, I will.

Guest wrote: Good and funny

My response: Thanks! Again!

**Chapter 5**

Rose Tiger wrote: Keep it up.

My response: ...Now where have I heard this before? Hmmmm... ^

Rillakkuma808 wrote: Cancer always says 'ebi', not 'baby"

My response: Thank you for pointing out my mistake! :p Constructive criticism is always welcome.

That awesome girl 2 wrote: Hmm, maybe a bandit takes Lucy away and they meet a few years later when Natsu joins Fairytail. Or you could have Lucy go off adventuring without Natsu for a few years, and they promise to meet up at a certain place. Great chapter, by the way.

My response: Thanks for all the ideas! :D I'm gonna use one of them and/or take one or two ideas off it. And another thanks for the compliment!

Guest wrote: Good

My response: Thank you. You are too kind!

**Chapter 6**

Rose Tiger wrote: Poor Lucy!

My response: Bwahahahaha. I have made it my personal mission to drag her through a dumpster. But don't worry, Natsu will be there the whole time AND at the end! Three cheers for Natsu!

**Chapter 7**

Rose Tiger wrote: I hope Natsu and Lucy will see each other again!

My response: Don't bring that up with me! Bring that up with the ten individual brains on the keyboard! I do too... but they're unpredictable.

Guest wrote: sad and happy

My response: I like writing chapters with multiple feels.

**Chapter 8**

Pokemon Ranger-Trainer wrote: Aww! Good plan, Natsu!

My response: :'( What, no "good plan" for me? :'( JK, thanks. :)

Digi-fanCatt wrote: Aww! Sweetness makes me forgive lack of update, this time.

My response: Once again, sorry. Hope this makes up, somehow.

Guest wrote: So sweat

My response: I'm thinking you meant to say sweet, so... Thanks! :)

**Chapter 9**

Rose Tiger wrote: Yay! They are together again!

My response: Yep. I couldn't stand it if they didn't.

Digi-fanCatt wrote: Yay! Reunion!

My response: Yay! Review!

That awesome girl 2 wrote: Great reunion! I really liked the chapter. Please update soon!

My response: Thank you, thank you, and I'll try.

**Chapter 10**

Whatstoknow wrote: Lol. Love the ending

My response: :) Love the review(s).

Rose Tiger wrote: Keep going!

My response: I will. :)

Brooke wrote: Great ending?

My response: That's how I felt!

**Chapter 11**

Digi-fanCatt wrote: XD Brilliant use of Happy.

My response: Thanks! Yeah, I thought so too.

Guest wrote: Make more plz it's soo Good i just love it. It's Good as The real thing

My response: Nah, it's not that good. But thanks for thinking that way and sharing it with me!

**Chapter 12**

NatsuForThePotato wrote: this is amazing! im a huge NaLu shipper, so very NOT for NaLi or whatever, so this is like, awesomeeeeeeeee! xD love it! keep up the amazing writing and work!

My response: You are too kind! Yeah, I like Lisanna as one of those obstacles when she was dead. I don't like that they brought her back. Thanks for the compliments and motivation. And it's always nice to know people think the same way as you. =)

irondragonslayer61 wrote: Naw the amount of detail is good.

My response: Thanks for telling me! I just keep seeing all these fanfictions with either more or less, so I was wondering if it was good.

Digi-fanCatt wrote: D'aww! The ending even made the flashbacks seem cute!

My response: Yeah, I like doing that.

ThatOneTroublemaker wrote: I think the story is going great

My response: It's nice to know you have faith in me! :) Thanks for the motivation

guest wrote: Robin

My response: Hail yeah, Robin fans for the win!

That awesome girl 2 wrote: That was great! I really liked all the detail, you can never have too much of it (but don't have a huge paragraph of detail, then people wI'll most likely skip through that). Keep updating

My response: Thanks for your compliments and thoughts. And yeah, the really long paragraphs just for detail get SOOOO annoying! And once again, I'll try to keep updating, but it's hard with all my school.

**Chapter 13**

Digi-fanCatt wrote: Ship. Ship. Ship. Ship.

My response: Hmmm... Now, I wonder who you ship... that's a real stumper ;)

Anubis Cloudy wrote: That ending was dumb in a charming cute sort of way

My response: That's what I felt about it... you're my subconscious mind aren't you. If not, you're the closest thing I got.

**There, that's all the reviews. I think I'll reply to them every chapter now. Once again, sorry this isn't an update, didn't mean to get your hopes up. And, once again, please tell me what I should do next.**


	15. Chapter 15: Girl's Night Out

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I have rediscovered my fangirl-ness of Robin the Boy Wonder, and have about 50 different stories for him planned out. But writing them in my profile helped. So, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I claim to.**

Lucy hadn't had many friends other than Natsu, so she was more than ecstatic when Cana, Levy, and Erza invited her to a girl's night out.

She was currently dressed in a bright pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had no idea where they were going but, oh well. She wanted to visit a magic store in town anyways.

The bell on the door rang and Lucy raced to it and opened it.

"Hey girlfriend! Ya ready to go?" Levy said.

Lucy nodded and they jumped down the steps to the other girls, shutting the door behind them.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"I don't know about you girls, but I am in the mood to show off. Whaddaya say about going downtown and practicing some magic?" Cana smirked.

"I'm game." Erza said.

And with that, the four girls set off to the park, chatting away.

When they reached the park it was surprisingly empty. Only 5 people sat huddled together, chatting.

"I'll be right back. I need to visit that store over there." Lucy said, pointing her thumb to the left.

"M'kay Luce. Don't take too long!" Levy smirked.

Lucy laughed for no apparent reason and jogged to the magic shop, pushing the door open and hearing the bell above it ring. It was a cosy big shop with four aisles that surrounded the counter in the center of the store.

"Why hello little lady, what may I help you with?" An older man at the counter asked over his newspaper.

"Do you have any celestial keys?"

"Only two. One gold, one silver. You can buy both for 60,000 jewel." He said, reaching under the counter and grabbing two mahogany boxes that held keys. Sagittarius and Ursa minor.

"I'll take them, and thank you." Lucy smiled, placing the bills on the counter in front of him and gently putting both keys in the pocket underneath her other keys.

"No, thank you, doll." He hobbled away. Lucy smiled and ran back to the park.

When she ran out, Erza was showing off her newest armor, the Fire Empress armor.

Lucy stopped a few feet away and crouched down, pointing both fingers at Erza and saying, "Lookin' good!"

Levy burst out laughing. "NICE Chico impersonation!"

Lucy stood up and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you very much. But seriously, cool armor, Erza."

"Thank you Lucy." She nodded her head, the tips of her mouth twitching upwards.

"But I am offended you guys started showing off without me." Lucy winked. "Speaking of which, it's girls night out, is it not. Perhaps I invite Virgo."

"...Who's Virgo?" Cana asked.

"I am so glad you asked, Cana." Lucy smirked, pulling out a key and swinging it about. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She shouted.

A golden magic circle flashed quickly before a woman servant with pink hair appeared. "You called Princess?" Her eyes flashed. "Does someone need to be punished?"

Lucy jumped. "No! No punishing! No need for punishing Virgo! I just wanted to introduce you to my friends. It is girls night out after all."

"And we're showing off!" Levy shouted.

"Yeah, and we're showing off. And I thought I would work on opening multiple gates at a time, and I would think you'd like the fresh air and all." Lucy smiled at Virgo.

"Enjoy, Princess. And let me know if I should run back to the Celestial World and pick up some snacks." Virgo nodded her head to Lucy respectively and stood off to the side.

"So, we haven't seen Cana and Levy show off yet..." Lucy said.

"No we have not. Stand back." Levy stepped forward. "I haven't perfected this spell yet, so it might not look super cool." She took in a deep breath and reached into her bag, pulling out a script as the girls backed off. "Solid Script!" She shouted.

The script in her hand glowed a brilliant blue as bright as her hair as they looked at the ground where the word "water" had been engraved into the dirt and filled with water.

"Nice! I could certainly use that later." Lucy clapped a super excited Levy on the back.

"I did it perfectly!" She shouted. "You guys are my good luck charms, I'm taking you in every mission I go to!"

"I'm okay with that!" Lucy laughed.

"Well, yeah." She gestured to herself. "This bundle of awesomeness just offered to take y'all with her on every mission she goes to. Be happy, be very happy."

"Oh, I am don't worry. Your turn Cana."

"Well, I'm gonna take a leaf out of your book Lucy. It's girls night out and I personally think there aren't enough girls here." Cana smirked pulling out a card and muttering something before six girls in bikinis showed up.

Lucy gawked. "This must be what Taurus' dreams look like."

"They're a bit more perverted Princess!" Virgo shouted over to her. "And you don't wanna ask how I know."

"Well, now that we each know each others magic, let's start really showing off. Like pulling out the most magical, pretty, fancy spell you have. With preferably little damage." Cana added as an afterthought.

Lucy's smile brightened. "Cool! ' Cause I have this spell I've been working on and it looks really really cool, wait 'till you see it. Erza, you first."

Erza nodded and requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and flew into the air she created roughly 180 swords as they danced around her. After, she started muttering something and they started shining, seeking to suck up the stars and moons light. Then they flew around the group of girls, forming constellations and the Milky Way, and basically making a sword version of space.

"Wow." It was the only word to explain what they were seeing.

The swords disappeared and Erza floated to the ground, where she promptly requipped into her normal armor and nearly collapsed. Virgo caught her.

"You all right Erza? That was AWESOME!" Cana said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just haven't summoned that many swords in a while." She stood and wiped her brow, giving a shaky smile. "I'm fine. It's your turn Lucy."

"All right. I'm gonna-"

"Mind if we interrupt?" A voice asked. They whipped around to see the five people from before. Without their hoods. They were from Phantom Lord. "Listen, we don't want trouble, just the blonde. Daddy wants her home." The voice was coming from Gajeel Redfox.

"Shit." Lucy said.

**So I've decided I am going to update this story at least every Friday, and I might wrap it up after the Phantom Lord arc. I know I already told you this, but just saying again. **

**If anybody wants to make a sequel for it after my "Ten Years Later" chapter at the end, all they have to do is ask. Maybe they could say what happens in the ten years in between and someone else could continue off it.**

**Refresh age;**

**Lucy: 13 years old**

**Natsu: 15 years old.**

**And I know Natsu isn't old enough for a house, but I figure Magnolia laws are different and they stretch the rules a little for the people who save like everybody.**

**Sorry this story is ending sooner than I thought it would, but I am totally neck deep in ideas for other fandoms. I might write another NaLu fanfic later, after the plot bunnies settle down a wee bit, but ya never know.**

**Bye now! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Clash of the Guilds

**As promised, a chapter every Friday. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed my story. It was very enlightening, and hey! I have 50 reviews now! Oh my gosh, I am so happy right now. I was so happy I tried to update early but I went to see the Avengers double feature yesterday and was busy dreaming up fanfictions that I probably won't write for a LOOOOOONNNNGGG time, but were interesting all the same. So, I'm gonna stop boring you and get to the interesting shtuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor claim to, own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or any of it's rights.**

"Tell you what, worms." Gajeel growled. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and we'll leave you in peace." He gestured to his friends, who took off their hoods, revealing the Element 4.

"She is a part of our guild, we would never betray her like that!" Erza shouted. Nobody noticed how Aria slipped away and somehow got behind Erza.

"Air space, drain!" He yelled as Erza cried out and had her magic power stripped away from her. The magic circles around her disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Erza!" Cana jumped into action, only to be stopped by a metal rod slamming her into the big maple tree nearby.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. We just want the blonde brat to go home." Gajeel smiled.

Lucy's eyes flashed at those words. "Virgo, I think Metal Man and Bandage Boy need to be punished."

"As you wish." Virgo said, her eyes turning red. She then ran at Gajeel and continuously punched him in the face until he was near unconscious. She was winding up to punch him again when a wave of water pushed her off.

"Juvia doesn't like it when people mess with her friends." The bluenette growled, glaring at the Maiden. She made another wave of water and flung it at Virgo.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A golden circle appeared in the water and a beautiful, pissed off mermaid appeared.

"Don't start with me, just attack her!" Lucy growled, pointing at Juvia.

"Whatever, just don't call me for another week. I'm going on _vacation._ With my _boyfriend._ And he's _hot._" Aquarius snarled, then whipped her jar around and smacked Juvia away with a string of water. Virgo had gone back to the celestial world.

Cana glared at the man across from her bragging about how hot his fire was.

"Would you _SHUT UP_ for once?!" She finally snarled. "I have a hangover, thank you _very much."_

"Oh dear, you seem a little hot-tempered. Of course, your temper couldn't be as hot as my fire, nothing is." Totamaru smirked.

"You are _SOOOOOO_ gonna wish you had never said that." She growled, reaching into her bag and chucking some cards at him.

He made a wall of fire and the cards went up in flames before they touched him. "Nothing is resistant to my hot flames." He bragged.

While he was busy bragging, Cana had grabbed another card and chucked it at him, exploding pepper spray into his eyes and dousing him in water.

"_Burns, _doesn't it?" She sniffed.

He growled and tried to set himself on fire, only to realize he was soaked and any attempt at fire quickly turned to smoke. Then Cana quickly used another card that knocked him out. She heard a scream and sprinted towards the source. Levy.

A few moments ago, Levy was having trouble dealing with Sol. He kept darting above and into the ground.

"Solid script! Fire!" She shouted as she saw him dart into her sight. He quickly melted back into the floor, leaving Levy panting as her spell destroyed what seemed to be the last shrubbery.

"Now, now, you have such a pretty face, I would hate to ruin it." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around to see Gajeel talking to her as Sol formed behind him. "So why don't you just hand over the Barbie?"

Levy gripped her aching side where Sol had gotten a hit in. "Never." She growled through clenched teeth.

He shrugged. " Have it your way." He lifted his hand up and a metal rod slammed her into a nearby park bench. Levy felt her rib give under the pressure and a sickening snap followed by a squelching noise.

Levy cried out and started gasping for air, suddenly finding it _very _hard to breathe. It was almost as if... _"Oh god, he gave me a punctured lung." _She thought to herself as she looked up at Gajeel in fear.

As she realized Sol was nowhere to be seen, she fell through the ground and it hardened around her. It reminded her of when... no, she refused to think about her past. She struggled when the earth gave her no breathing room and it grinded painfully against her ribs.

"Struggling will just make this next part more painful." The sickening smile looked down on her and she shuddered but listened and stopped struggling and found he was right. She could breathe easier now. Then the earth moved and broke her legs.

She screamed and Cana came sprinting and tackled Gajeel and slammed her knuckle into his temple, efficiently knocking him out and she got up. She took ou one of her cards and the earth around Levy turned to water and she helped her out carefully.

"No, no, no. It was _not _a good move to knock out two of my team members, mademoiselle." He glared at Cana.

"Really? It felt great." Cana smiled eerily. "It is _always_ more fun to hurt people who hurt your friends though." She cracked her knuckles.

"Yes, it is. So I would find it very fun to hurt you, right?" Sol asked, melting and appearing a few feet away as he punched her hard in the gut. He grinned as she sputtered for breath. "Oh yes, very fun." He suddenly tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going, we should have more fun like this later." He said it in a way that made it obvious they would be seeing each other very soon before he melted into the ground, taking Gajeel with him.

As Cana regained her breath, she looked around and realized why he had left. His other buddies were gone. As was Lucy.

She cursed so bad a sailor would be jealous under her breath.

**So, have I gotten better at fight scenes? Yes, no, maybe so? You should review and tell me. I'll even accept simple smiley and/or frowny faces.**


	17. Chapter 17: Here We Go

**Hey guys, sorry this is kinda late Friday, so most of you will probably read it on Saturday. I just had a full two days of testing at school, and chores, and my cousin's graduation is tomorrow! So, no more excuses, just the chapter! Enjoy. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I claim to.**

**With Fairy Tail**

Needless to say, Natsu was furious when he heard Phantom Lord had taken Lucy. His even accidentally set his hair on fire. Others were furious too, but not as much so. They were angry one of their guild mates was taken, but not many of them really knew Lucy. Makarov was the closest to Natsu's rage.

Cana and Levy were treated and Levy was currently in a wheelchair. Erza had been sent to Porlyusica, for she still hadn't woken and no one knew what was wrong with her other than the fact that there was no magic power emitting from her whatsoever.

The guild was silent except for the occasional crackle of flames that came from Natsu's hair.

The silence was finally broken by Makarov. "We cannot sit here and do nothing, children. We must save our family from Jose!"

The guild members answered with a roar of approval. Makarov shushed the crowd and they eventually settled down.

"However, I believe Jose is smarter than to keep Lucy in Phantom's guild hall, and it would not be smart to attack a place we know does not hold her. I know of a hideout of theirs nearby that seems a smarter place to keep her. Keep in mind, though, we must go as a covert team to rescue her from this tower. We must be covert, for this is a large hideout, as in twice the guild hall's size, and we know not where she is being held. However, once you find her, feel free to make as much noise as possible!"

Makarov led his children away to the hideout.

**With Lucy**

When Lucy woke up her hands wanted to immediately fly to her throbbing temple. Until, of course, the rope tying her hands behind her back rubbed most of the skin off her wrist.

Her lips pulled back in a snarl. She hated being restrained. It reminded her too much of her bastard father. The 13 year old shifted on her hands and stood up. She then leaped over her hands so they were now in front of her. She reached towards her waist were she usually kept her keys to find them gone. She snarled again. She hated not having her keys even more than being restrained, for they held many memories.

She growled when she realized the 10 foot window, her only means for escape, was 100 feet above the ground. "Shit."

"Well, it seems the prisoner is awake." A sickeningly sweet voice said from the doorway.

Lucy whipped around from her perch in time to see the man materialize outside her cell door. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Now, now Lady Lucy, let's step away from the window and talk like civilized people. I'm sure we can strike a deal."

Lucy growled loudly at 'Lady Lucy' but stepped away from the window anyway. "I don't have anything to negotiate with you, I'm NOT going back to that bastard, so unless the deal is letting me go, you better be ready, because being a spoiled rich kid growing up made me a VERY stubborn woman. I wouldn't need to struggle for long because my friends WILL come for me. And you won't win that fight."

Jose laughed evilly. "You really think I'm that naive? No, I have a battalion of men ready to squash those worms under their boots. I know they know where we are, but they can't find you while fighting or dead, now can they? No, this is my deal. You cooperate and we can move you from this smelly, moist, infested cell where you will only get one meal of scraps a day into a nice cozy suite with three gourmet meals a day. You choose."

Lucy spat at him. "Fuck you." She snarled. "I would much rather be here than take anything you give to me."

Jose just smirked. "Have fun in here for the next week." Then he slams the door.

Lucy clenches and unclenches her fists for a minute before she slides down the nearby wall. "Bitch." She mutters under her breath.

**With Fairy Tail**

It is now night. The guild divided into four parts to search the four wings of the hideout. The 'leaders' of each group each held a walkie talkie. Makarov was a part of a fifth group of just him. His job was to track down Jose.

Natsu's group was meant to search the East wing. Gray's group was to search the West wing. Elfman's group was to search the North wing. Cana's group was to search the South wing.

**With Natsu's group**

They entered the East Wing to be greeted by 100 men led by no other than Totamaru.

"Is it a bit warm in here? Must _just _be _me." _He bragged.

Natsu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why me?" He whispered to himself

**With Gray's group**

As they flocked through the entrance of the West wing, 100 men raised their guns at the group. A bluenette stood front and center.

"Prepare to-uhhhh." Juvia drooled over Gray.

**With Elfman's group**

When his group burst into the lobby of the North wing, the earth moved so 100 men stood above the group.

"Hello, I am Sol. You should just turn around because there is no way you're getting past me." A man floated out of the earth.

"It's not MANLY to retreat!" Elfman snarled.

"But I suppose it isn't manly to kill one's little sister, no?"

**With Cana's group**

Her group sneaked past the South wing's hallway and into the SW info booth. They were about to enter it when they heard crying. Cana angrily whirled around, knowing who it was.

"It's so SAD! What happened to your friend! I am so SAD!" He bawled, stepping out of the shadows alone.

Cana growled. "And your about to be in so much PAIN!" She howled a battle cry and flung herself at Aria.

**Sorry the POV changed so much. Tell me if this was too cheesy or whatever. Please review, I accept just happy faces and sad faces.**

**If you want to make a sequel, PM or review me, I have a few ideas if you need them. I'm also sure some one shots will be able to be made from past and future chapters, tell me if you would like to make them. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fights Part 1

**Hey guys, I'm so proud of myself, I'm actually sticking to my schedule! Sorry it's later at night again, I went to see Pitch Perfect 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**With Natsu's group**

Totomaru still had a bragging problem.

"My fire is so hot, people think they're being frozen to death." He grinned.

"Oh, would you _shut up?!" _Natsu growled.

"But I haven't told you just how hot my fire is yet!"

"How bout you show me instead?"

A wicked grin overcame Totomaru's face. "With pleasure."

He waved his hands and a wall of fire flew towards Natsu. Natsu attempted to eat it and retched.

"Tastes like my cooking..." he muttered.

"You must make pretty hot food."

"Shut. Up!" He snarled throwing his own fire, which was bended back towards him.

He raised an eyebrow and wondered what had happened. He shrugged and attempted again, only to be hit by his own attack once again.

"Now, let's talk man to man, we both can't hurt each other. My hot fire abilities bend back your attacks against yourself, but you have a natural resistance to heat. This is why you always need a backup weapon." He pulled a katana out from behind his back and leaped at an inhuman speed towards Natsu.

Natsu just barely leaped out of the way and retaliated with a punch to Totomaru's jaw.

"These are MY flames." He growled as Totomaru flipped onto the ground with a groan. He then proceeded to make a wall of flames so big that only he would be able to control it. "Never. Take. My. Friends." His lips pulled up in a snarl.

"Oh, you mean Lucy?" He laughed wickedly. "Well, I'm sorry, but her father needs her back ASAP."

"Good luck getting her back there when your lying on the floor crying for your mommy!" Natsu roared chucking the fire wall at him. Totomaru lay on the ground twitching rapidly. "Your a bitch, he's a freak, and you can all go die in hell."

He turned back around to see his team, Jet, Droy, and Wakaba, had taken down everybody else.

"Good job, Team, let's go." He said, running down the hall.

**With Elfman's group**

Elfman stumbled back a few steps. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, I read your memories when you so rudely stepped on me a few steps back. Not to mention your team Mirajane, Alzack, and Bisca."

Elfman growled and made his arm a metal one and leaped forward to punch Sol, but stopped immediately after Sol formed Lisanna in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah. No no, not good." Sol said as he made Elfman be engulfed in earth and signaled he men to attack the group. "What do you fear?"

It seemed like hours that Elfman was stuck back in time when he had killed his little sis, when really it was only a matter of seconds.

But when he saw the smiling face of Sol in front of him, he snapped. He performed a full body take over. He beat Sol into the ground and saved his team, while keeping complete control.

He afterwards talked to Mira about his guilt as a human and they had a huge heart to heart. Soon after that, they continued down the hallway.

**With Gray's group**

"Uh, are you and me fighting?" Gray asked the twirling girl in the middle of the room.

"Oh, why should we? Fate brought us together!" She giggled.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go find my friend Lucy-"

"You have a love interest?! I can be the only one! Lucy must die!" The girl stopped twirling and gave a death glare to everybody as it started raining... inside...

"Whoa, calm down! Let's fight then." He said, taking a defensive stance.

"I am sorry, but I must clear your mind of that brainwashing bitch's lessons.

The fight was long and gruesome and finally, both Juvia and the last soldier were down for the count.

Gray nodded towards the hallway. "Lets go." He ran down the hallway, Macao, Laki, and Loke following.

**Hey guys, sorry for this short chappie, but it's late, and I PROMISE to update tomorrow. Plus, I know the next chapter will be HUGE! So, yeah, sorry I didn't change much in the fights, but I didn't know what to change drastically.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fights Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**With Lucy**

She was still sitting in the corner when the door opened revealing Gajeel.

"Up you go, girlie. Time to say hello to your father again."

"I am never going back there." She hissed.

A feral grin spread across his face. "Yes you are." He turned his arm into metal and slammed it into her temple and darkness swarmed her vision.

**With Makarov**

Makarov sensed Jose in the center library. That, of course, meant Jose could sense him too and no doubt knew he was coming for him.

Makarov was okay with that. He was pissed, and by now the while building probably knew it by the violent shaking he was leaving in his wake.

He burst into the room to see a smiling Jose sitting on a chair, reading a book.

"Jose, I'm in no mood for your shift, where is my child?" He growled.

"Oh dear. So no one has told you of her parentage? Meh. I don't care. Now to answer your earlier question, far away from here by now. I sent someone to... collect her." The grin grew wider and more evil with each word.

"You..." Makarov growled. He floated into the air and sat crisscross, his eyes glowing gold as he held his hands parallel from one another. "Bring her back or everyone within 15 miles bearing a Phantom Lord guild mark will be down for the count."

"Well, they're far past 15 miles away from us, Makarov, and I doubt you have the guts to perform that spell."

"Wanna bet? Fairy Law." He growled, slamming his hands together.

"Son of a-" Jose's eyes widened only for his sentence to be cut off by falling into unconsciousness from the pain.

"Bitch? You certainly are one." Makarov grumbled, walking out of the library to find his children so they could follow Lucy.

**With Cana's group**

Cana leaped at Aria, throwing some cards that caught him unaware... in the jaw.

"Yee'll reghet dat." He growled around the swelling already forming.

Cana cleared her throat. "Umm... what?"

"Ar spashe shpeere." He attempted magic, but apparently wasn't able to pronounce anything.

"Okay, dude, no one understands you." Cana sighed.

Aria growled and punched Cana across the room. "A man ones tot ma to allvwayz cawwy a shpare weapon." He pulled a katana out from behind his back.

Cana just shook her head and attacked. She was vaguely aware of Freed, Nab, and Reedus battling the men behind her, but focused completely on this battle.

She threw more cards which Aria slashed in half so they missed. She charged and aimed a kick at the twice-as-big-as-it-should-be jaw. Aria reached up a hand and swatted her away like a man does a fly.

She growled and scrambled up only to be met with a fist in the face that sent her flying another ten feet.

"I guesh I don't need majic to depheet a poonee hughman sush as yersolph."

"Seriously, no one understands a word!"

Aria replied by throeing her in the middle of the room and jumping atop her, raising his katana to bring down on her neck.

Just as it was about to cut open her neck, a warm golden light flew across the room, knocking Aria off her and unconscious.

**With Lucy**

She woke up in yet another cell. But, somehow, this one was familiar. It became all too apparent to her when a blinding light came from the opening door adding onto her headache.

Two shadows of men stood in the doorway. She attempted to get up, scream at them, do anything only to realise she was tied up and gagged. The two figures came into focus to reveal her father, Jude, and Gajeel Redfox.

She growled at her father through the recovering her mouth.

"Now, now Lucy, that's no way to act. I just needed to talk to you, and I knew you wouldn't come willingly."

Her gaze hardened into the perfect show of the words; "Fuck you."

Jude sighed. "Always difficult, just like your mother. I always hated you and your mother. Always defiant. I wanted a heir, a boy, but she gave me a girl. She gave me a bitch replica of herself. I was so sick of their being two of you, so I killed her. And I enjoyed every minute of it. Now, to why I brought you here. Like I said, I wanted a boy, but didn't get one. Now, based on the fact that you're the reason I don't have a boy, you must return the favor. You must bear a male child with me. I don't care how many times it takes, and I don't care if you'll do it willingly or unwillingly, but very soon, you will be pregnant with my child, and you will give birth to a BOY!" He roared.

She just glared back at him.

He sighed. "Like I said, just like your mother, I have to work so much harder to get you to have children. I'll be back soon, Lucy." He spat harshly.

**With Fairy Tail**

They were outside Heartfilia Manor. It was swarming with guards and magicians.

Gray leaned over to Natsu. "You get on there and get Lucy out. We'll take care of these clowns." He whispered.

Natsu nodded and they charged. Gray watched as Natsu immediately jumped into the manor after defeating a few guards.

He leaped into battle and smiled as his guild members joined. Whenever a guild member there was always that much more ferocity in their actions.

Soon, over half of the guards were down and out. But with all that ferocity, they had used too much magic power. Makarov seemed a little more tired than usual and was still fighting hardly.

Just when all hope seemed lost, Erza Scarlet appeared, along with Levy McGarden. And Mystogan?

They charged and gave Fairy Tail more hope and they were able to easily take out the rest.

**With Natsu**

He burst through the hallways, following the semi-familiar pathways towards their makeshift dungeon that he knew Lucy would be in.

He ran into the dungeons to see Gajeel standing guard outside a door. He was furious and easily burnt him to a crisp, got him 1,000 feet in the air, and knocked him unconscious all within 5 seconds.

He kicked the door in to see a huddled Lucy in one corner her head stuck on her knees as she sobbed.

She looks up at him and he saw how red her eyes were. He then realised there was blood leaking from somewhere on her.

"Luce, you okay?" He asked gently. "C'mon Lucy, we gotta get outta here."

She looked up at him hopefully and more tears leaked out from her eyes. "Natsu... He... my father... he raped me." She cried.

**So how was it? Someone can do a one shot about that stuff, I just wanted to leave this a T rated story, and I'm not very good at that kinda stuff. So yeah, reviews are appreciated! See ya next Friday! And remember to review and/or PM me if you want to make a sequel and/or a one shot.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fires of Hell

**Yeah... again sorry for it being late at night, but I've had the worst week. Your reviews help a lot though, so special thanks to That awesome girl 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**With Natsu**

Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes before picking her up and heading outside.

_The faster I get her out, the sooner I can put Jude through the fires of hell. _That's what Natsu thought as he sped outside.

He pushed through the doors to see every one of Jude's guards down and out. He quickly handed Lucy to Gray and missed her forehead gently, giving orders to take care of her.

He sprinted back into the mansion and used his Dragon Slayer senses to track Jude to his study. He furiously kicked the door down to be met with the sight of a smug Jude happily sitting at his desk.

"Does it make you happy? To hurt so many people? Perhaps I should send you to hell and burn you until your as hurt as they all are and see if your still smiling." Natsu snarled.

Jude glanced up. "Don't I know you from somewhere? Ah, yes, you're that servant that helped Lucy escape. And you burned me with your small fires. If you're just gonna try and hurt me with those tiny things again, you can just go."

"Oh, believe me when I say, you'll be pleading for God's mercy soon." Natsu snarled again through clenched teeth as he finally let out all the magic energy raging around inside of him.

Jude flew through the window into the forest with his suit blazing and Natsu following soon after.

Jude landed hard on the ground and quickly discarded his jacket and pulling out a gun and shooting at Natsu, who set himself on fire. This fire was so powerful, it melted the bullets before they came within 2 meters of him.

Natsu growled and threw flames at Jude, who tried and failed to dodge. He started crying and thrashing at the intense heat contrasting to the cool night air.

Natsu engulfed Jude in the flames and listened to Jude's pained noises. He extinguished the fire when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

He turned to see Gray and a few others behind him.

"A. You shouldn't kill him because it's not you. B. You can't kill him because we haven't gotten any hits in. C. Killing him would show him mercy. D. Lucy's asking for you." Gray said.

Natsu nodded and left Jude to Gray, knowing he wouldn't show much mercy.

**With Lucy**

Lucy was traumatised. She was hurting. She needed Natsu. Lucy needed someone she knew really loved her. Natsu fit the part.

She had Mirajane watching over her right now, but she's not the same. She's not Natsu.

_Come back soon. I need you._

**With Natsu**

Natsu crashed through the forest. He stumbled into a clearing and was promptly bowled over by an iron rod.

"Going somewhere?" Gajeel smirked.

_I'm coming Luce. Just have to take down this loser._

Natsu growled. "Get outta my way."

"Make me." Gajeel grinned, taking a fighting stance.

**Sorry it's so short... I really had a bad week... I will update tomorrow. Saturday's always make me happy.**

**Review, and it'll make me happier! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Sagittarius Saves the Day

**So yeah, sorry about how short last chapter was. Oh, and I want to make this story around 23-28 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**With Natsu**

Natsu was soooooooo not in the mood for Gajeel. Mostly because Gajeel was standing in between him and Lucy. And that pissed him off. Big time.

He threw himself towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, throwing fire at him at the same time. Gajeel deflected with the iron rods flying out of his hands.

"You're really petty, huh. Perhaps I should squash you like the worm you are." Gajeel grinned. "Iron Dragon ROAR!" A whirlwind of iron came flying towards Natsu.

He barely had enough time to shout, "Fire Dragon ROAR!" A tornado of fire met the iron whirlwind three feet from Natsu, who flew back into a nearby tree.

He growled and threw himself back at Gajeel. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Gajeel leaped out of the way, throwing Natsu into the ground with his iron rod. He landed on the ground next to Natsu and punched him back into the ground.

Natsu growled and swung himself around, sweeping Gajeel's feet out from under him. He then flipped his feet over his head and stood up.

Gajeel got up soon after and ran forward at an inhuman speed towards Natsu. They exchanged punches for a while at unusually high speeds until Gajeel punched him straight in the jaw sending him crash through a tree and into another.

Natsu got up and growled. He lifted the fallen tree and swung it towards Gajeel's midsection. Gajeel caught it and yanked both it and Natsu towards him, and lifting up a foot that met Natsu's face, causing him to create a small crater a few feet away.

Natsu leaped up on one hand and shouted, "Fire Dragon Claw!", and spun around like a gymnast, enfulging Gajeel in his flames.

Gajeel leaped forward, now in iron dragon scales and pulled Natsu's head down into his knee, then punched him in the ribs. Natsu lifted his leg and kicked Gajeel into a tree, while desperately gripping his ribs.

Gajeel got up and transformed his arm into a sword.

"Let's play dirty." He grinned maliciously.

He jumped towards Natsu, swinging his now half-chainsaw half-sword at where he standing. Natsu leaped back with the grace of a cat and pushed himself off the tree towards Gajeel.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" He shouted ramming his head into Gajeel's and successfully leaving a crack down the center of his face.

**With Lucy**

Lucy was in bad shape. She needed Natsu and soon, or she might become a literal zombie. She needed a very familiar face and soon.

She was getting worried. What if her father did something to him? Or Gajeel? Was he alright? Would they be separated for good this time?

She couldn't deal with that. She wouldn't. So it was decided. She was going to find Natsu. She gripped the only key her friends had found at the moment and slipped off into the woods.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was aching everywhere. His ribs hurt, he had no doubt broken some. He was completely drained of magic power and his head, oh his head. It hurt so much, he thought Gajeel had jammed his sword-chainsaw in there and just left it spinning.

He needed some fire, and he sooo wished he could eat his own. On second thought, he probably couldn't make a spark at the moment.

Gajeel slammed him into the ground and he didn't have the energy to even begin to get up.

"You seem tired. You should perk up, cause I hate this taking it easy shit and I might just kill you soon." Gajeel growled into his ear after jumping down onto him.

If Natsu thought that the tree was a little heavy, this was 100 trees falling atop his already crushed ribs.

He hacked out some blood and jumped to his feet. He couldn't leave Lucy again. Especially not in the condition she was currently in.

He spun around weakly and struck a battle pose, fighting to keep his balance.

Gajeel smiled. "Ya know, ya could've just stayed down. It would've had the same end as you perking up. Me leaving you broken and bloody."

An arrow came out of nowhere and struck the rocks, creating a fire that the fallen tree caught, creating a wall between the two Dragon Slayers.

"Well, here's a third option. He eats some of this fire." Lucy stood just to the side of the fire wall, key in hand gleaming as the horse man saluted one last time and disappeared. "And he leaves you broken and bloody."

Natsu gave her a thumbs up, grinned, and started inhaling the fire.

**Still sorry about last chapter's length. And this one was a little short too... but I updated twice in a row! And I'm sorry guys, I had a pretty bad week. So thanks, everybody who did/has/is reviewing, you are making these kind of weeks easier for me. Cookies to anyone who knows where I got the below reference. (Hint: YouTube channel).**

**I love you my little lemon drops! **

**Review or I will bring out my own chainsaw-sword and use it on y'all!**


	22. Chapter 22: Lucy kicks Gajeel's ass

**Sorry for the late update, I'm moving soon so I have a lot on my plate. Especially since I live with six other people I have to help clean up after and two puppies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu felt like he had just stepped out of hot shower, He felt refreshed and all his pains had gone down to a dull ache. He smiled and leaped at Gajeel again.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" He shouted, shoving his head straight into Gajeel's stomach. Gajeel flew back a few meters.

He growled. "I always hated horses." He glared at Lucy, who waved sheepishly.

In all honesty, she still felt like shit, but she didn't care. It made her feel better to see Natsu, just as she expected. Natsu set himself aflame, letting a chuckle slip through his lips at the surge of power he felt.

Gajeel jumped at Natsu again. "Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" He shouted, attempting to slam his fist into Natsu's flaming face.

Natsu simply lifted a fist to meet his, successfully shattering Gajeel's scales and sending Gajeel flying again.

Gajeel jumped up, rubbing his head and staring at Natsu in awe. Natsu leaped forward and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He then kicked Gajeel into the burnt tree. Gajeel emerged minutes later covered in splinters, glaring daggers at Natsu.

"Bad choice, fire boy." He snarled at Natsu, his eyes darting to Lucy on the other side of him.

Natsu lunged at him, only for Gajeel to hold an iron rod to Lucy's neck. "She's weak at the moment, doesn't have the same spunk. You think her neck will put up much of a fight after what she's been through? Is there some part of her that wants me to snap her like a twig and end her suffering?" Gajeel grinned like a mad man.

Natsu stopped short and sent Gajeel a death glare. "Leave her out of this, this is a fight between you and me!" Natsu growled deep in his throat.

Gajeel's smirk never wavered. "But isn't a fight's meaning to hurt someone more than they hurt you? And isn't losing a loved one supposed to be the worst pain imaginable, especially if forced to watch? And don't act like this girl isn't the most important thing to you in the world."

"Please. What can I do to get you to leave her alone?" Natsu asked.

Apparently, that just angered Lucy.

"I'M NOT A DAMN DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" An enraged Lucy shouted, jamming her elbow into Gajeel's gut and proceeding to beat the shit out of him. Natsu dragged her off the unconscious dragon slayer when she kept hitting him.

She glared at him and suddenly her eyes turned happy. "Huh, for some reason, I feel perfect again." She grinned at him when he smiled warmly at her.

He picked her up bridal style. "Let's head back to camp."

She nodded sleepily. "You never mentioned beating the crap out of someone took so much out of you..."

**At camp**

"Hey, where'd Lucy go?" Mira asked Makarov.

"She went after Natsu. Ah, young love. And young boobs." Makarov smiled as Mira smacked him upside the head.

Mira looked around. "So she went after Natsu? That _is _sweet. But are you sure she's strong enough? We don't know what happened to her, just that it pissed Natsu off and made her quiet."

"I can vouch that she was strong enough!" A voice shouted from the forest. Natsu emerged carrying a sleeping Lucy and having Gajeel dragged behind them by a rope connecting his wrists with one of Natsu's ankles. "She saved my ass." He smirked.

The bundle that was Lucy shifted and she murmured, "And kicked Gajeel's." before starting to snore again.

Natsu chuckled. "And kicked Gajeel's" He confirmed, kissing her on her forehead. He then walked away, going to make them a more comfortable bed to snuggle and sleep on.

Mira looked up. "What about Gray, Elfman, Loke, Jet, and Droy?" She asked Makarov.

"Who knows?" Makarov chuckled. "None of them have boobs."

**With Gray and the others**

"Ice Make Spear!" He shouted, aiming the spear at Jude's jaw and sending him spinning away towards Elfman.

"Takeover magic! Beast arm!" Elfman shouted, transforming his arm into his Black Bull arm and punching Jude towards Jet.

Jet sped forward and punched Jude repeatedly until he was in front of Droy, and he sped back to his place.

Droy chucked some seeds in the ground. "Knuckle plant!" He shouted as plants sprung from the ground forming fists and punching Jude over to Gray, thus repeating the process.

Soon, Jude found a weak spot and broke free, running into the forest. They all ran after him, Jet obviously first, but then Jude was surrounded in water.

Juvia stepped out of the shadows of the forest. "Juvia realized what we were doing was wrong, so Juvia came to help." Juvia said, answering the questioning look Gray was giving her, staring at each other longer than necessary.

Jude fainted and Juvia released him. "Perhaps some of your guild members would like to get a few hits in." Juvia suggested.

Gray nodded and grabbed some nearby vines and proceeded to hogtie Jude. When he finished, they headed back to camp, chatting quietly.

**So, what did ya think? I'll try to do better with updating, it totally skipped my mind.**


	23. Chapter 23: Bloodthirsty Levy

** Sorry this is late, but I had to attend my brother's grad party and had to clean up all week before and after. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**With Gray**

Gray quickly dropped Jude off in Jude's own dungeon and returned upstairs to the first floor to where they had moved camp for the night. Juvia was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. They smiled at each other and entered the living room together.

Natsu was chatting with Lucy on the couch while they held hands. Gray smirked at Lucy when she glanced his way and she rolled her eyes in return. Gray was happy to know they had the old Lucy back so soon after...him.

Gray grabbed Juvia by the arm, causing her to yelp. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to Master Makarov, I'm sure he'll accept you into the guild."

Juvia nodded happily and followed after him. He came to the table Makarov was standing on and talking to Mira. Gray cleared his throat politely, successfully gaining Makarov and Mirajane's attention

"This is Juvia, she would like to join Fairy Tail." Gray told Master Makarov.

Mira looked at Juvia. "Aren't you a Phantom member?"

Gray stepped in for her. "Was. She helped in capturing Jude and requested to join. I agreed to help her."

Makarov nodded. "We'll take care of the paperwork back home, but having Gray recommend you helps your cause."

Juvia smiled respectively. "Thank you Master Makarov. You don't know how much it means to me that you're going to let me become a member!"

Mira smiled at her. "Thank you for assisting in Jude's downfall. It'll certainly will own you points with a lot of people."

Juvia looked up at Gray. _I hope so. _She thought.

**With Lucy and Natsu**

Natsu escorted her to the couch and they sat next to each other, neither Natsu nor Lucy making a move to let go of the other's hand.

"So, I'm assuming telling you to take a nap won't work?" Lucy asked Natsu, who was bouncing up and down on one of the couch cushions.

"Nope." Natsu said happily, popping the 'p'. "And may I remind you, you gave me a bunch of extra energy."

Lucy sighed. "And I'm beginning to think I should've just defeated Gajeel myself and let you sleep off your injuries."

Natsu buzzed with unused energy. "But, you didn't and have I mentioned that I'm taking you out on a date next Tuesday?" He suddenly asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Oh, and by the way, I'm free next Tuesday and can make it to the date you never told me about." She smirked.

"Oh, good to know. Now, I'm gonna go get you some food." He said quickly before speeding off to the kitchen.

Lucy shook her head and chuckled. She doubted Natsu would burn off ANY energy before Makarov had to force him to bed to keep him from awaking the rest of the guild. Maybe she should have him run laps around the mansion, maybe 10? 15? Surely that would make him collapse, judging by the huge size of the mansion.

Or she could have Mrs. Spetto slip some sleeping pills in his food. The ones made for elephants obviously.

She was snapped out of her thinking by Natsu returning and plopping a sandwich on her lap. She raised an eyebrow.

"Plate?" She asked.

Natsu looked up from his own sandwich. "Hmm? Oh, well I kinda forgot where the plates were. I mean, your kitchen is HUGE!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Shoulda known."

Natsu just shrugged and took her hand again, and they ate their sandwiches in a comfortable silence.

Lucy swallowed the last bite and looked at Natsu. "So you remembered my favorite sandwich, but have no idea where the plates were."

"Remembering everything about you was more important that remembering where everything went." Natsu said, gazing into her eyes.

Lucy smiled and glanced behind Natsu to see Gray and... was that a girl from Phantom? Meh, Gray must have a reason for bringing her in here. Gray noticed her looking and gave her a crazy smirk and she rolled her eyes in return before returning to talking with Natsu.

**With Cana**

Cana sat on a chair in the dining room, drinking straight from a barrel. Sitting around the table with her were Erza, Levy, Wakaba, and Macao. They were just talking, except everyone but Cana was drunk as hell, so it was quite humorous.

"Ya know," Macao started, looking at Wakaba. "You're my best friend. You're the only one who drank with me all these years. Before you, I would just sit there at the bar, all alone, waiting for one of the many people to start a fight I could join in. But know, me and you can start fights WHENEVER WE WANT!" He shouted, lunging for Wakaba who whipped him on the head with his mug of beer, spilling it everywhere.

"Man, you made me spill my drink. KILL!" Wakaba sounded suspiciously like Miss Hannigan from 'Annie' as he lunged for Macao, tackling him off the table.

Erza stumbled over to them pulling Wakaba off Macao. "No fighting. Without me!" She finished, attacking the two.

Cana just leaned back in the table and watched Levy. Drunk Levy was usually bloodthirsty, it was hilarious considering how kind she usually is.

Levy leaped up on the table. "LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! WHEN YOU START A FIGHT, YOU INVITE LEVY MCGARDEN! WHEN YOU DON'T, LEVY MCGARDEN GETS _**ANGRY!**_" She roared, picking up a nearby mug and proceeding to bash their heads with it.

Cana sighed and got up, prying them off each other. "I can't believe I'm the mature one right now." She grumbled, returning all of them to their seats.

Levy immediately leaped on the table again and pointed at Cana with her mug. "GET HER!"

As 4 drunk people lunged for her at the same time, she mumbled. "Shit." She ran out of the dining room into the living room and just ran around there, ignoring all the laughs and focusing on sprinting outside away from bloodthirsty Levy.

**I added the last part for funsies. Will update again soon to make up for this being two days late.**

**Happy summer everybody!**


	24. Chapter 24: Doughnuts R Us

**So, summer break is going awesome! I got to update and all, made a one shot on Batman I'm happy with AND got to have my favorite root beer today, proved by a test we did on Christmas. Mug root beer, in case anybody was wondering, is my favorite.**

**Now, to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**With Jude**

It was wet and cold. Or maybe just really wet or really cold. It was kinda hard to tell considering how dark it was. Jeez, Lucy's friends were protective. You do _one little thing _and their on you like a pack of wild dogs. Okay, maybe it wasn't only one thing, and it wasn't that little.

The door creaked open, allowing a dim light in that bounced off the walls. Jude looked around, noticing the glistening of the walls and the cold breeze that entered through the door. _So, it's cold and wet. Good to know. _Jude looked up to see three people had entered his personal cell.

A red haired girl, a pink haired boy, and a white haired boy. Interesting hair. Jude recognized the pink haired boy to be one of his old servants, Natsu Dragneel. The one who helped Lucy escape the mansion... twice. Great, overprotective boyfriend, just what Jude needed.

Natsu stepped forward. "You're only halfway through hell on earth, and you certainly deserve the one not of earth. We're here to drag you kicking and screaming through the rest of this hell."

"Oh, lucky me." Jude said, laying on the sarcasm a little too thickly.

Natsu snarled and suddenly Jude was engulfed in white-hot fire, screaming his heart out. Natsu stopped the fire and left Jude panting, allowing him to catch his breath before repeating the process... ten times.

He eventually stopped when the red head girl laid a hand on his arm, gently pulling him out of his rage. She then smirked and said, "Leave us something to _play _with."

Natsu smirked in return and gestured towards Jude, inviting her to have a go at Jude. "Be my guest, Erza."

Erza nodded and shouted "Requip!" before requipping into her 'Heaven's Wheel' armor. She flew towards Jude and kicked him in the manhood hard enough for him to fly above the ground.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shouted, throwing some of her swords at Jude, pinning him to the wall, by his hands and feet. Jude cried out, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

Erza then stepped aside, and allowed the white haired male to step towards him. He stopped a few feet away from Jude and performed a full body take-over before punching Jude through the wall.

The bloodied swords fell to the ground with a CLANG! The sound, however, was overlapped with Jude's pained screams and moans as he flew through all the walls until he impacted the one on the outside.

Jude slid to the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. Erza sighed and dropped some bandages in the cell they were in. "Bandage yourself, scoundrel!" She shouted, before exiting with her guildmates and locking all the cell doors that were connected thanks to Elfman.

Natsu smiled as they headed back upstairs and clapped them both on the shoulder. They looked back at him.

He smiled. "That was fun." He said, then they continued up the stairs, nodding their heads in agreement and satisfaction at hearing Jude continue to whimper.

**With Lucy**

Drunk Levy was bloodthirsty. A _hung-over _Levy was quiet. It's actually kind of weird seeing one of the most bubbly, happy, chirpy girls groan and slam their head into the counter while ignoring everything and everybody around her.

Yep, they had returned to Fairy Tail. The Magic Council was there and they answered some questions and had a few witnesses, including Mrs. Spetto. They arrested Jude on account of murder, smuggling, rape, child abuse, kidnapping, and blackmail. It was exhausting, so Fairy Hills was free for a night on Master Makarov's terms.

It was nice having everybody bunk together, Lucy stole some of Levy's clothes, same old, same old.

Erza, Natsu, and Elfman were extremely happy for some reason. Lucy made a mental note to ask Natsu about it later. Lucy got up and yawned, walking out of Fairy Hills to go home with Natsu.

Lucy walked to the guild and sat by Natsu at the bar, ordering a strawberry smoothie. Natsu smirked at her.

"Where's Happy?"

"He went home yesterday. Something about leaving us two lovebirds alone. So, you ready for Tuesday?" Natsu asked.

"I thought today was Tuesday." Lucy teased, smiling.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I meant _next _Tuesday, our date."

Lucy accepted her smoothie from Mira with a thankful nod before returning to Natsu. "I don't know if I can wait that long, so how 'bout we blow this joint?" She started to drink her smoothie, downing half of it before Natsu replied.

"I like the way you think." Natsu smiled, patiently waiting for her to finish her drink before dragging her out of the guild.

Natsu stopped in front of a restaurant and she looked up. She then laughed and looked back at him. "Doughnuts R Us?"

"It's breakfast, do you want me to take you to some fancy dinner place?" Natsu protested.

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's perfect."

They entered the doughnut restaurant and ordered a baker's dozen of the most chocolatey doughnut there was. Natsu ordered some water for both of them too. They sat down at a booth together and just talked about the most random things.

It was the most perfect first date someone could ask for.

**Okay, my next chapter is gonna be the 'Ten Years Later' thing. So this is the end. Hope you liked it, thanks to all you loyal readers! **

**Review please! And don't forget, if you want to add something into the gap or have a one shot on this, just ask, my answer will be yes! But it's still nice to ask first. :P**


	25. Chapter 25: Ten years later

**Here's the last chapter! I've had fun and would like to thank a few people. Thanks to the following people for supporting me and reviewing a lot:**

**Digi-fanCatt. Rose Tiger. That awesome girl 2. JayandNya4evr. **

**And anybody else who reviewed, favorited, or followed. The names above are just people who had really encouraging reviews and reviewed more than twice. :P**

**Lucy is 23, Natsu is 25. Jude died five years after the last chapter of cancer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy and Natsu had married three years ago, and Lucy had gotten pregnant nine months ago. The baby was a daughter and was due this week. Happy had met Carla, an Exceed like him, nine years ago, and they too were married and had a few kids.

Happy and Carla had made their own home nearby Natsu and Lucy's in order to have their privacy, but still have friends nearby. Wendy lived near them too, but she was currently on a job.

They were all heading to the guild together today. Erza was the new master, and everything was calm. Or as calm as it could be with a guild that fought _for fun_ on a _daily_ basis.

They entered the guild, greeting everybody as they made their way to the bar and Lucy ordered a chocolate shake. Apparently, chocolate is more of a 'pregnant thing' than strawberries. Whatever that means.

After receiving the shake, they made their way over to a booth with Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel and Levy had been a couple for nine years too and were currently engaged.

"So, how's pregnancy going, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked Lucy as the couple sat down.

"Oh, shut up iron boy." She snapped back, taking a sip of her shake, unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly. Natsu scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mood swings." Levy whispered in his ear and he nodded in response.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Natsu asked Levy.

"Hey! What makes you think I don't know them?" Gajeel protested.

"Fine, how are they going, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"Uhhh... F-fine?" Gajeel stuttered. Natsu nodded as if expecting this and turned back to Levy, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said more confidently.

Natsu suddenly jumped up. "Luce, you're leaking."

Levy's eyes widened. "Lucy, your water broke! We gotta get you to a hospital!"

The four people and five Exceeds (Carla, Happy, Panther Lily and the two kits) ran out, lying to the nearest hospital. The two kittens, Zazu and Crookshanks, held Levy, Happy held Natsu, Carla held Lucy, and Panther Lily had Gajeel.

They landed outside the hospital and rushed inside, getting a room quickly, due to Lucy already having pains. It took two hours after that before Lucy was completely dilated and everybody had to wait in the waiting room for the good news.

Natsu was pacing nervously, ignoring Gajeel and Levy's threats (Gajeel) and gentle coaxing (Levy) to sit down. He plopped down in a chair after 20 minutes and ran a hand through his hair.

A nurse exited the room Lucy was in and walked over to the trio. "You can go in now." She said nicely, sidestepping as Natsu shot towards the room like a bullet. What he saw made his heart melt.

Lucy was sitting on a bed with a bundle of blankets and an IV attached to her hand. As he got closer, he saw the striking pink hair the girl had, and, as if noticing her father's presence, stopped crying soon and stared with her mother's brown eyes.

Lucy looked up at him, and boy, was she the definition of exhausted and emotional. "This is Nashi." She said quietly.

Natsu walked up to Lucy and gently stroked Nashi's cheek, getting surprised when she captured his finger in her mouth and refused to let go.

He smirked up at Lucy. "We got a biter."

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled wearily. "We take her home tomorrow." She said happily as Gajeel and Levy entered the room.

"She's so cute, Lucy!" Levy gushed with happiness. Gajeel just grunted.

"Here Natsu, I'm gonna go to sleep." Lucy muttered, passing Nashi to Natsu before passing out.

The nurse checked in and took Nashi to bed. Gajeel and Levy left soon after, going to share with the guild the good news. Natsu squished himself onto Lucy's bed, having Lucy sleep on Natsu's chest. He then fell asleep himself, listening to the snores Lucy released.

When Natsu awoke the next morning, Lucy was still snoring away. He smirked and maneuvered himself out from under her. When Lucy woke up, the nurse helped her learn how to breastfeed Nashi before sending them on their way with a few essentials.

They brought Nashi to the guild first, introducing her to everyone. Wakaba and Macao hobbled over to them on their walking sticks.

"Can I hold her?" Wakaba asked.

Macao glared at him. "I wanted to hold her!"

"I asked first!"

"I was about to!"

"But you didn't!"

Macao started hitting Wakaba with his walking stick, and they started a fight. Soon guild members were joining in everywhere, and it was a full-blown war. Lucy walked calmly to the bar and ordered a strawberry smoothie.

Natsu plopped down next to her. "Back to the old drink?"

"Yeah, haven't had it in a while." Lucy replied, accepting the drink and taking a sip, still cradling Nashi to her body. She turned back around to observe the fight and smiled down at the baby. "Welcome to your crazy home, Nashi."

**So, not sure about the ending, do you guys think I should change it?**

**It's been fun, and it's gonna be weird hitting the 'Complete' button on this fic, but I hope you all liked it.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU, AND AM GIVING YOU ALL A GIFT CARD TO DOUGHNUTS R US! ENJOY YOUR DOUGHNUTS, AND THEY'LL HOPEFULLY BE CHOCOLATE!**


End file.
